Fang & His Flock
by Otrinity
Summary: Takes after FANG. When Fang leaves and finds his own little group. He meets a strange group and helps with their plans to destroy experimentaiton with kids. To find out what happens, Read!  R&R!
1. Supers on the Rise!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own MR or Fang. **

**A/N : First Fanfic posted, so please be patiant with me. Oh and Major OC!**

Fang and HIS Flock

"So we agree? We join?" Joh asked her little gang. They all nodded in agreement. A small smirk spread across her face, as she imagined the greatness that was going to be.

Fang's POV

I had another dream about her last night. We were back on the beach, her wings spread out on the sand as I looked down on her. Her smile so beautiful in the moon light. All of a sudden she starts to cry. Maximum Ride never cries.

"What's wrong Max?" I asked, caressing her face.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked. I felt my heart explode at the question. I bulted up from the tree branch I was sleeping on. Beads of sweat trickled dwon my face.

I went to the library to check my blog, just so I could get her out of my mind. I logged in, an dmy home page came up. I had a few more comments. I took my time reading them.

"Is it hard to fly?" one asked.

"Not really. Its natural for us." I replied.

I went and answered a few of them, but I started to get tired. I was about to logg off when something caught my eye.

READ! SUPERS ON THE RISE!

How could I ignore that? I clicked on it and it was a message. It wasn't long, but it looked interesting. I read it.

~Yo Fang! I heard your looking for a couple "genitically altered" kids. Well I don't know about genitically altered, but I know some kids, and myself, that can do things that, I think, you'd find interesting.  
If your interested, meet me in New York, Friday, the alley four blocks away from that little "institute". You know the one. Hope to see you there.  
SuperBoss15 ~

This information was mindblowing. So there are other kids out there that know about mad scientist. What else could I do?

I logged out, and walked out of the library. I made sure no one was near sight. I snapped out my wings, and flew to New York.

OoOoOoO

Friday night came and I stood in the darkness invisible. So where is this "SuperBoss15"? Who was he anyway? What if this was a trap? My mucles tensed at the thought. I'm pycing myself out. Besides, no one could possibly see me. One of the many benefits of being me. If I stood still I can turn invisible.

I stood there for a while. I was getting bored. I was about to leave, when I heard something. I stood still, staying invisible. Out of the shadows, a figure took place. I couldn't see it very well, it was way too dark, even with my advanced eye sight.

It came closer, stepping in the moon light. The figure belonged to a girl. She looked around as if searching. She faced me and I saw her face. A barely tan face with long black hair. Her eyes were what caught my attention though. They were a light purple, like violet.

Is she SuperBoss15?, I thought. She looked straight at me, as if she knew I was here. That confused me, but she looked away and started to walk away. I went after her.

"Wait." I called out. She spun around, and looked at me suspiciously. She looked me up and down. I hope she doesn't think I'm some kind of perverted predator.

"So you're the famous Fang." she said.

I stood there, now examining her. She wore black jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoody. I looked at her face, but when I looked I saw Max. I blinked hard and the girl's face went back to normal.

"You know, I'd thought you'd be more emo looking." she said.

I kept my face clean of expression, but inside I was rolling my eyes. Why does everyone think I'm emo?

"I'm not emo." I said.

She held up her hands.

"I didn't say you were." she defended.

"So your SuperBoss15?" I asked.

She smiled a little. "I am." she replied.

"So what does, 'supers on the rise' mean?" I asked.

She took a few steps closer to me so we were only a feet apart.

"It means were fed up, and we want to fight back." she said.

I just looked at her, but I was confused.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"A bunch of kids and myself." she said. "and were fed up with scientist experimenting on kids." she said.

"How do you know about the experiments?" I asked.

"I've been after them for a while." she said.

I stared at her curious, which reminded me.

"In your e-mail you said you can do interesting things. Like what?" I asked.

A small smirk spread across her face.

"I can do things with my mind that you can't even think of." she said.

That sounded familiar. I wonder if she could read minds like Angel.

_Oh I can do more than read minds._

I heard her voice in my head. She hadn't moved her lips. Caught off guard I let my emotions show. I looked at her confused.

_I can not only read minds, and send mental messages. I can make you hear things that aren't really there._ She said, again in my head.

It's official, this chick is powerful. I studied her. Is she reading my mind now? She was studing me too. We stared downeach other. No words passing. I opened my mouth to say something, but she looked up right as something fell in front of us.

"Joh!" it was a girl. Well I think. It had a long black tail, and cat ears, but had a short hair and it was in a girls body. Another science experament?

"Kiki! What did I tell you about traveling by roof top! Someone couls have seen you!" the one named Joh scolded the cat girl.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get to you quickly, and the streets were crowded. But anyways the gang has gone wild and I can't get them to calm down! I tried everything, but they wont listen. There's all this yelling and shouting." Kiki said.

"Kiki, remember, breath." Joh said. Kiki took deep breaths. Then started to sniff the air. She turned around and I saw her face. It looked normal, she had these huge green emerald eyes though. They just seemed to pop out at you.

She looked at me curiously, then turned back to whisper to Joh.

"Is that him?" she asked. "I thought he'd be more emo looking." she whispered.

"I can still hear you." I put in. Kiki turned around and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"My bad." she said. In a weird way, she kind of reminds me of Nudge.

"Kiki, rewind and freeze! What about the gang?" Joh asked. Kiki turned to Joh surprised.

"OH! Come on! Hurry!" Without even another word they were off.

"Fang, follow Kiki." Joh said.

I don't know why, but something in her voice made me do what she said. I guess I'm not over following someone's orders.

Kiki somehow got to the rooftops. I noticed that she wasn't waring any shoes. I whipped out my wings and followed her. With my raptor vision it was easy to follow the only person running on the rooftops.

I looked down and saw Joh still in the alleys. She jumped, climed, and spun over any obsticles in her way. She ran almost as fast as I flew. Then I noticed that I was flying pretty slow. I continued to watch Joh practicly leap over fence after fence.

Then I remembered, I'm suppose to follow Kiki. I looked back to the rooftops, but didn't see her. Crap! I lost her. I scand the area, then I saw her pacing back and forth in front of an old looking warehouse. I landed in front of her. Soon to join us was Joh.

"Geeze, you guys are so slow." Kiki complained.

"Sorry I don't have jungle cat speed." Joh said sarcasticly.

They headed toward the doors of the warehouse. It was huge and very tattered looking. Nice hide out, I thought. Joh laughed and covered it with a cough.

"Fang. Ready to meet the supers?" Joh asked.

I guess.

**So how'd you like it so far? As I said this is my first upload, so I'm new at this. Pleas Review. Its good to take critsism. Help me learn. So R&R!**


	2. The Flight

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MR. But I do own Joh, Kiki, and the other supers.**

**A/N: I'm just going to go ahead and post the second chapter.**

Still Fan's POV

I followed Joh and Kiki inside the warehouse. The doors creaked open and loud shouts came from inside. As I looked around, it was chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other and a couple of them were pushing each other.

I head Joh whistle, and everyone in the room stopped talking and pushing. They all turned toward us, looking at Joh guiltily.

"Reason?" Joh asked. Everyone started to talk all at once. Joh held up her index finger to her lips. They all went silent. I was amazed at how she got them to listen to her so orderly. "Moose?" she called for. A little boy with moose brown hair stepped up to her. "What happened?" she asked him.

"Ceecee had a vision and everyone was talking about what it meant. Then Champ and Recess started to push each other. Then everyone else started to push each other, then someone started started yelling and then everything went crazy."he said that all in one breath. I think Nudge would have been surprised too.

Joh looked over all of them. The stared at her like they were just caught with their hand stuck in the forbidden cookie jar.

"Ceecee." Joh motioned for a girl to come over. A small looking girl waring a pink shirt and jeans, with bright blond hair with pale blue eyes walked up to Joh. She looked around the age of thirteen. "What did you see?" Joh asked.

"I saw a small colored boy being experimented on, and he had a lion's tail." Ceecee said. Joh looked at her confused.

"A lion's tail?" she asked. Ceecee nodded. Joh looked at Kiki then back to Ceecee. "What do you think it means?" she asked. Ceecee thought for a moment.

"I'm sure it means were going to Africa." Ceecee said.

"Africa?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to come out, but really. I just went to Africa. I noticed that everyone eyes were on me. They looked at me confused, like they hadn't noticed I was here before.

"Who are you?" one of the older boys asked. Joh turned around and came over to me.

"Guys, this is Fang." she said. They all started whispering. "Fang, these are the supers." Joh finished.

"Can we see your wings?" Ceecee asked. I looked at her innocent face. I didn't see harm in showing them.

I slowly expanded my wings. I watched as all their eyes widened, even Joh's.

"They're so cool!" Kiki squealed.

"Thanks, I think your tail is cool too." I said. She smiled at me and her tail was flicking around her.

"Thanks." she said.

"So back to Africa." Joh said, turning back to Ceecee, who was still staring at me. "Are you saying were going to Africa?" Joh asked. Ceecee said nothing, but I was pretty sure Joh was reading her mind. "Okay. Africa it is." she said.

What? Are they seriously going to Africa?

"The only way to stop the experimenting in Africa is to go to Africa." Joh said, reading my mind.

**-Dont mind me I'm just a line breaker.-**

So were going to Africa. I don't know how I got into going, but I am. Joh said she'd book us flights. Out of the twenty some supers only five of them are going. Joh, Kiki, Ceecee, Champ, and Diago.

Turns out that these supers are the ones the flock and I busted out of the institute. With the exception of Joh. I'll have to as her to explain that to me later. They left a kid named Vinnie in charge of the rest of the supers.

We were boarding the plane now. I would much rather fly, but Joh said that would be to obvious. Obvious how?

I found out that Champ is part cheetah so he had super speed. Diago is a techno freak. Give him any piece of technology and he can work it. Ceecee is a seer of visions. She can predict the future, but not very clearly. Kiki is part jaguar, and she hates waring hats and shoes. She's going crazy with hiding her ears. Joh, I'm not really sure on her right now. She's a mystery.

We're all sitting on the plane. I'm sitting between Diago and Champ, in front of us sat Joh, Kiki, and Ceecee. I can hear Kiki kick off her shoes, and sit crossed legged. Ceecee is reading a magazine, and Joh has her eyes closed. They guys were sitting quietly looking around at the other passengers.

How long is this flight going to take? I asked myself.

_About 12, 13 hours._I heard Joh in my head.

Have you been reading my thoughts? I asked.

_No, I just tapped in. _she said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

_SHHHHH!_She doesn't say it, but she glared at me. _Do you want us to get caught?_ she asked.

Sorry, I thought. I blank out my mind after that.

_The plan is to destroy the labs and free all the experiments and, if possible, bring them back to New York._Joh explained the whole thing, mentally sending us the message.

_How exactly do we get them to New York?_It was Champ's voice, but he didn't speak. Can he send messages with his mind too?

_We're in a temporary communal loop._Joh explained. Its something else she can do . We were able to communicate mentally.

_Jeez Champ. Why do you always have to go against the boss?_It was Diago that said it this time.

_I'm not against her. It's a simple fact. How are we suppose to take so many obvious African kids to New York, and have it not look suspicious?_ Champ debated. He did make a good point. I would be obvious.

_I'm sure Joh has that all figured out. Right boss?_Ceecee asked.

Joh didn't say anything. I looked over the seats at her, her face blank. Champ looked at her too.

"Please tell me you thought of that." Champ said aloud. She gave him a look that obviously said, no she hadn't and to sit down and shut up. Champ rolled his eyes and sat back down. So did I. I didn't hear anyone else say anything. They were all silent. My guess the connection was broken.

Free to myself, I let my thoughts wonder. It started out with thoughts about the recent events. I saw Joh, again, jumping over fences in the alleys back in New York. When I tried picturing her face, Max's face kept coming up. Her long blond hair, the flowers in her hair. The way she looked in that dress for Total's and Akila's wedding. She and looked so beautiful, more than usual.

I then thought about Max facing off with a flyboy. The battle, Max winning, by taking her foot to its face. I smiled mentally.

_Where is Max anyway?_I heard Joh's voice in my head again.

Do you ever keep your mind to yourself? I asked annoyed.

_Its not my fault!_ she spat. _I can hear everyone's thoughts. I can't just _not_ listen._ she said.

Why can't you? I asked.

_Because,_ she paused, _because I can't control my mind reading. Its all a big jumble._ she confessed.

I kinda felt some sympathy towards her. Angel was able to tone out everyone, if she tried hard enough, but Joh has no choice.

_So its better I concentrate on you thoughts rather than the guy across the isle._ she said.

Why what's he thinking? I asked, curious.

_You don't want to know._ she says.

But don't I, I think to myself.

_Its hella nasty._ she warns.

I look at the guy sitting across her isle. He's definitely day dreaming, and he's got a sick smirk on his face. I mentally cringe. Okay, something I didn't want to know.

_See?_Joh says. Diago then gets up and walks down the isle, and goes into the bathroom. _So where's the flock?_Joh asks.

I didn't answer her, instead I though about a T.V. show I had wathced a long time ago.

_Don't want to tell me? Okay, but know I'm good at keeping secrets._ It was the last thing we said to each other for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**I wanted show what some of Joh's powers were, and explain what was special about the other Supers. And to show you that there is definatly a rebel in the group. Please review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm out!**


	3. Kiki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. But I wish I did.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Although not many, they still encouraged me to write the next chapter. Special shout out to Phoenix Flight – SNOW BOMBS!****  
**

**

* * *

**

Fang's Pov

The plane landed and Champ, Diago, and Kiki had fallen asleep. I woke up the boys and grabbed our packs.

"Ceecee, could you wake up Kiki for me?" Joh asked. Kiki was in a curled up ball deep in sleep. Ceecee leaned over and shook her shoulder. Kiki hissed and snapped at Ceecee, but Ceecee had pulled back before she could get a bite.

"KIKI!" Joh scolded. Kiki's eyes snapped open and she gasped realizing what she did.

"Ceecee! I'm so sorry! I must have had a bad dream or something. Please forgive me!" Kiki begged. Ceecee held up her hands.

"No blood. No foul." she said.

Kiki was silent for a while as we walked away from the airport. Honestly, this is the only time I've seen her awake and not talk. I guess she felt really bad.

I had no idea where we were going. Joh lead us towards the forest. The images of the last time I was here flowed into my head. The flock, when Max and I kissed, and when Angel told me I was going to be the first to die. The thought brought a shiver up my spine. I was so consumed in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that we had stopped walking, and I bumped right into Joh. She spun around to look at me in shock. Oh, crap! Did she just hear what I was thinking just now?

"Get down!" she hissed. We all crouched down.

_What's going on?_ I asked, hoping she was making the communal loop connection.

_I CANT BELIEVE IT!_ she sounded pissed.

_What?_ Champ asked.

_Its an ambush! _Joh said looking around. _Their thoughts are all over the place._ She added.

_I'll scan the area._ I said flying up through the trees.

_See anything?_ she asked.

_No, are you sure it's an ambush?_ I asked.

_Guys, lets move more into the cover of the canopies._ Champ suggested.

I saw each of them climb the trees. I lost sight of Kiki and Champ as they climbed up higher. I flew down and landed on the same branch Joh was on. She nodded at me and scanned the floor. Her head turned towards a path.

_They're in the clearing._ she said. I looked to my right where the clearing was.

_Joh? _It was Ceecee. We looked over to where she was perched. She looked pale and her eye lids were drooping. Her grip on the branch loosened, and she fell towards the forest floor. The next thing I know, Joh jumps from our branch and catches a falling Ceecee. They land on the ground pretty hard, but Joh sits up unharmed. She held a shaking Ceecee in her arms. I flew down to see if they were okay.

_What's wrong?_ I asked.

_She's having a vision. _Joh explained. She sat there, Ceecee shaking badly, no doubt seeing what Ceecee was seeing. I looked around to make sure we were alone, and safe.

After a while Ceecee stopped shaking, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were blood shot red. She and Joh looked at each other in horror. What did they see? But before I could ask, Joh's head snapped up and she looked at me. Wait she was looking behind me. I turned around to see a tall slender guy pointing a gun straight at us.

I heard the cocking of guns from the darkness of the forest. Figures started to materialize as they stepped out of the shadows. They were all men with guns, again, pointed straight at us.

_What ever you guys do, Do Not, _but Joh didn't even get to finish. A loud growl came from the tree tops. I looked up to see Champ falling towards the ground, landing on one of the men. He got up and started the battle.

_CHAMP YOU IDIOT! _Joh screamed, mentally of course.

He didn't pay attention, he kept beating the crap out of them. Soon Diago landed on one of them and joined Champ in battle.

_Joh? _Kiki asked through the loop, still up in the canopies. Joh sighed.

_Go ahead._ she said.

Kiki ran down the tree and tackled one of the guards. Joh and Ceecee were still on the ground. Ceecee was in no shape or mood to fight, and Joh couldn't leave her. So I fought for them. A kick to the face here a punch there, and soon there were no more bad guys.

Joh helped Ceecee stand up. _Lets get going, s_he said. I still had a feeling we were being followed. We walked for a while, and then again Joh stopped. She handed Ceecee over to Diago.

_RUN. _She ordered flatly. Instantly Diago picked up Ceecee and ran in the direction Joh had pointed to. Champ hesitated, thinking of fighting again, but Joh pushed him forward.

_Joh, why are we running? _Kiki asked.

_Because of _them. Joh said, pointing behind her.

That's when I saw them. Big huge buff looking men. They looked like they were popping steroids or something, I mean being that big and buff isn't natural. There were at least 5 of them, and they were coming after us.

We all picked up the pace. Then I could hear gun shots. They were shooting at us! Another gunshot came and a bullet wizzed past me, taking a chunk of my hair. Seriously? What are their problems? Shooting at kids?

_JOH! _Kiki screamed. I looked back and saw that she was coughing up blood. The big guys were getting closer. So close that they'd get to Kiki before any of us could, even Champ.

"KIKI!" Joh screamed, and not even mentally. The big guys surrounded Kiki and picked her up. Joh ran towards them to try and save her. But if she goes back she'll be taken too. Before she passed me I grabbed her. She resisted as hard as she could.

"Let go! Kiki! Let go or I swear to god I'll kill you!" she screamed in my ear.

"It's too late Joh! She's gone!" Diago tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen, she still resisted.

We watched as one of the guys walked away with Kiki's unmoving body.

"Come on before they catch us." Champ said.

We continued walking, not running anymore. I kept my arms around Joh, afraid that if I let go of her, she'd just collapse and wont go any further. I could sense how depressed she was. Of what I had observed, Kiki and Joh were best friends. Joh was leader, Kiki the second in command, but they were more than that. Just like Max and me. The thought just popped into my head. I really need to stop thinking about her.

We came to a stop in front of a cave, well sort of. It was made of a bunch of dead trees piled up on each other, leaving an opening. Almost like a log cabin, but with a wall missing.

"Is this good?" Champ asked. Joh didn't answer.

"Yeah, we'll camp out here." I said. Really I thought he would give me a smart ass reply about me not being leader, but he started to gather dead wood to start a fire.

We all settled in, Diago taking care of Ceecee. She was doing better, but was still a bit shaky. No one was talking. I started the fire, using the wood Champ had brought. I watched the flames as night fell. This wasn't suppose to happen, was all I could think of.

"Okay, guys time for bed." Joh said. We all looked up at her. She looked like she was back in control. No one argued, we were all pretty tired.

"I'll take first watch." I offered. Joh didn't argue. She lied down next to Ceecee and closed her eyes.

I sat awake, consumed in my own thoughts again, but still on high alert. The events of today came in a rush. First Ceecee's vision, then the fight, then Kiki collapsing coughing up blood, then being carried away by steroids on crack men, she was most likely dead, and then back to here.

My thoughts went back to Kiki. Was she shot? Or was she just sick and we didn't know. The thought of Kiki dying punched me in the gut. Why did I care so much about these guys? I've only known them for a couple days. What exactly happened to Kiki?

_She expired. _I heard Joh's voice in my head, again. I looked over at her. She was silently getting up. I then realized I've been up thinking to myself for over four hours. Joh, came up and sat next to me.

"You can sleep now if you want." she said. I nodded and went by the wall opposite Joh. I lied down and closed my eyes. I had one more question though.

_How do you know Kiki expired?_

Joh sighed. _Ceecee's vision,_ was all she said.

* * *

**So how was it? Sad chapter right? Don't worry it wont be for long. I've already got things planned out. So R&R. Let me know what you think and feel about the story so far. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	4. First to Die

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MR. But apparently I own this plot! ^_^**

**A/N: Now I know what your all thinking. "Why did you kill off Kiki?"**

**Joh: Yeah, why did you kill her off?**

**Me: Joh, you know the story. Why are you asking?**

**Joh: I do it to annoy you.**

**Me: Go annoy Diago or Champ.**

**Joh: Already did. They told me to come annoy you.**

**Me: Wait your their boss. Why are you doing what they say?**

**Joh: I have my reasons.**

**Me: Okay back to the question. If y'all will follow the story, you'll find out why.**

**Joh: Y'all?**

**Me: Its short for you all.**

**Joh: I know, I'm not stupid. Why did you say it? **

**Me: Back to the story.**

**Joh: I'm curious. Why'd you say y'all?**

**Me: On to the story! *walking away* Joh you are so mean to me! Here I am, doing you a favor, telling your story, and your mouthing off to me in front of my readers.**

**Joh: Your mic is still on.**

**Me: Oh Sh *takes off mic*  
**

* * *

Fang's POV

I woke up to the sound of sniffling. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was sleeping. Except for Joh. I looked at her more closely. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. She's crying. I thought about going back to sleep, to leave her alone, but I couldn't handle knowing she was crying. So I got up and walked over to her.

She didn't notice me coming over to her until I sat down next to her. She looked at me then quickly looked away, whipping away tears. She had stopped sniffing and hiccuping. Her breathing became even pretty quickly. Dang this chick can hide her tears pretty fast.

"I thought you were asleep." she said.

"How can I sleep with all this sniffing going on." I teased. She didn't look at me or even roll her eyes. "Were you and Kiki close?" I asked, and then regretted asking. Of course they were close. She wouldn't be crying if they weren't. Joh let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah, we're close." she said.

"How close?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Yes, the silent Fang is trying to make conversation. I just didn't want her to go back to crying.

"So close we're practically sisters." she said. I noticed that she was speaking as if Kiki was still alive. Which is weird.

"How'd you two meet?" I asked. She looked up as if looking into the past.

"We met a couple months ago. After, I'm guessing, you and the flock sprung them out from the institute. I was on doing some business, and I found her with a bunch of kids. She was handing out food. The first thing I noticed was she wasn't waring shoes, then I noticed the tail and ears." she laughed at the memory. I waited for her to go on.

"She noticed me, and instantly thought I was danger. She actually fought me. I won, I told her I didn't mean any harm, and gave her what food I had left. She was suspicious of it of course, but the other kids were starving. So she fed it to them. I came back and forth bringing food with me, and soon she learned to trust me." she paused, as if savoring the moment. Then she shivered.

"We became friends soon after. She made me meet the kids and then Sport." she sighed.

"Sport?"

"Their former leader." she explained.

"Former?" I asked. She nodded. She scanned the area before explaining.

"Sport didn't like me much, but put up with me for Kiki's sake. She was a bird kid, like you." she put in. The thought came back to me. I remember seeing a girl around Nudge's age, with wings, and a little one too.

"What happened?" I asked. She didn't look at me, but I could see that she felt bad, or sad about it.

"Sport expired." she said. The thought of a bird kid dying brought back the memory of me dying. Then Angel's words. "_Fang will be the first to die."_ I wonder if she was talking about Dr. Probably-frozen-in–the-freezer, or am I still going to die?

"WHAT!" Joh asked shocked. Her lips didn't move so she was mentally yelling. I keep forgetting she can read minds. I'm so used to having Angel ignore my thoughts.

_What do you mean first to die? _Joh asked. I didn't look at her. _FANG! _She hit my arm. I looked at her deadly, she gave it to me right back. Then Max's face replaced Joh's. My stomach flipped and my heart ached. I looked away.

_Fang? _Joh asked, more sincere. She reached out for me, but I pulled back.

_I don't want to talk about it. _Is all I said, or thought. She looked unsure, but then nodded in agreement. She went back to scanning the area.

As I thought of Max and the flock, I felt myself reach out to them. I hope they're all okay. I wonder what they're up to now.

* * *

**I am so sorry this turned out short. When I wrote it down on paper it seemed much longer. Anyway now you know how Kiki and Joh met, and that Joh knows about Fang dying. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please Review! Thanks to PychoticBlaze for your wonderful review, it really made me laugh. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	5. Kiki's POV!

**Disclaimer: Really I don't own MR. or Fang. **

**A/N: The moment of truth! All you Kiki fans out there, here you are! See I'm not as evil as you think.**

**Champ: Yes you are.**

**Me: Shut Up!  
**

* * *

Kiki's POV

I feel cold, and empty. So lifeless. What's that sound? It sounds like beeping. I can't see. What's going on? Where's Joh? Where's everyone else. Where am I? Shouldn't I be dead? I thought I died. What's going on?

"She seems to be recovering." A deep voice came from afar. Who was that?

"What I don't understand is why she's not waking up. He said she'd only be out for a couple hours." Another voice came. Where am I? Joh? Are you here? I'm scared. What's going on?

"Not all experiments are successful. If this doesn't work we can work with another one." the first voice said. Experiment? No! Don't tell me I'm back at that creepy science lab!

"Look her heart race is increasing." the second voice said. I stiffened. They have me hooked up! What are they doing to me?

"She'll be a success. I can feel it." a new voice said. It sounded female. Kiki, calm down. This isn't the time to be freaking out. Joh wouldn't be freaking out. No, because she's a survivor. What would Joh do? Think Kiki, think! Plan! Joh would plan.

"Her heart rate is returning to normal." the second voice said.

"She must be having a bad dream." the first voice joked. They all laughed.

Okay, plan what? My escape. Escape where? Back to Joh. Where is Joh? I know I'll be able to find her. Okay, now how to get out of this situation? What would Joh do? What would Joh do?

"Bringing in experiment 421." A new voice said. I heard more beeping and footsteps. "Other experiments have been moved successfully."

"Very good. As soon as we are done with these two, we will join you." the female voice said. Moved where? Who else is in this room? What other experiment? I have to see.

I slowly opened my eyes so they were small slits. I saw whitecoats, their backs turned to me. I looked over to look at the other experiment. It was still sleeping. It was a small colored boy. What experiment did they do on him? Then I saw his yellow tail. It looked similar to a lions tale. Something about that seemed familiar. Why does it sound familiar?

Ceecee! Her vision! The mission! The black boy with a lions tail! I found him! Now all I have to do is get him back to the others. But how do I do that?

"Your awake." the female voice was back. She turned my head forcefully so I had to look at her. She was a tall blond with blue eyes covered by glasses. She smiled at me evilly. I could feel myself start to growl. She tsked at me. She let go of my face. "Don't be such a nasty kitty." she said. I hissed at her.

"Experiment 421 is waking up as well." the second voice said. I looked at him. He was a short, chubby, balding man. He went over to the boy and roused him up.

"Lets get them caged up, and shipped out." the first voice said. It belonged to a tall black haired, blue eyed man. If he wasn't a whitecoat I would have thought he was cute.

"Your still going with them aren't you?" baldy asked blondy.

"Yes. I will make sure that the experimentation will be done properly." Blondy said.

The next thing I know I'm being stuffed into a cage. A small one at that. They put me in a trunk of a car. They set lion boy next to me. I looked at him, he looked tired and scared. They shut the doors on us. Its dark, except with the light that seeps through the boxed up windows. I could make out lion boy's figure.

He hunched over, hugging his knees against his chest. He looked only about eight, ten years old. He's been part of experimentation for a long time that's for sure.

"Umm, hello." I said. Then I noticed his golden ears flick towards me. He looked up at me curious. "Do you speak English?" I asked. He nodded. "Really? Cool. I'm Kiki, Whats your name." I asked. He looked at me confused. Oh, I guess he wouldn't know a name then.

"Kiki? Your name?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's my name." I said. He nodded.

"Kiki, my name." he said. I giggled.

"No, Kiki is my name. You make up your own name." I said.

"No name." he said.

"I know, so lets make you one." I said. "How about Zack?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Okay, Rutherford?" I asked. I was just spit balling here.

"Ugly." He said.

"Yeah, it is a complicated name." I said.

"My name Ugly." He said.

"You want your name to be Ugly?" I asked.

"It what they call me." he said. I shook my head.

"But I don't want to be calling you ugly." I said. I thought for a while. "How about Leo?" I asked. He looked at me curious. "Because the constellation of Leo is a lion, and you have lion qualities." I said.

"Leo." he said it to himself. He smiled. "I like." he said. I smiled.

"Leo it is." I said. "So Leo, you know where they're taking us?" I asked.

"Bad place. Bad place for Kiki. Experiment. Bad people." he said. Okay, then its definite. I am going to have to get both of us out of here. But how?

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Try. No way. Stuck here." he said. I sighed, guess I'm just going to have to pull a Joh on this one.

"We need a plan." I said. I thought and thought. No insperation came at all. We need to get out of the cages first. How do we do that? I cant fit my hand through the bars. What if when they opened the cages.

"Do they ever feed us?" I asked.

"If lucky." he says. Right, I'm dealing with evil people here.

So if we get fed, that would be my chance. Or when they experimented on us. There's an idea. They'd always be taking us out to experiment. So we'll get out then. Cages, check. Now to get out of the dang building. Fight to the death? Its optional. I could sneak us out. That could work.

"Here they come." Leo said, scooting to the edge of his cage.

The doors burst open and bright blinding light came into the truck. I shield my eyes, but I got a look at the figure standing in front of us. The blond whitecoat.

"Have a nice trip, kittens?" she asked. I hissed at her. "Be a nice pussy cat." she said. "Or else." she added threatening. Then one of those big buff guys came into view. He picked up Leo's cage then mine.

"You brought experiments? This isn't an experiment building." Big Daddy said.

"Put them in room number one. These two are special cases." Blondy ordered. Big Daddy here did what she ordered.

He started towards the door when he stopped. He looked around. Then suddenly he dropped the cages. I fell to the ground with a loud crash. Hissing at the pain and cursing him for dropping me, I noticed my cage door had popped open. Lady luck is on my side! I scurried out of the cage. I'm free!

I looked at the next cage, where Leo looked terrified. I hurried over to his cage, while Big Daddy covered his ears and cried in pain. I opened up the cage and reached for Leo. He looked unsure.

"Now is time for us to get away!" I told him. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him out.

"No you don't!" Blondy shouted, then I felt rope around my neck. It went tight and I fell to the floor gasping for air. I looked at blondy who had used a lasso on me. Really a lasso? Isn't that too old western for you?

"Kiki!" Leo shouted. He looked down at my gasping self. I saw fear in his eyes.

"GO! RUN!" I gasped out. He shook his head. The lasso became tighter.

_Kiki! _It wasn't Leo this time. I heard Joh!

_Kiki grab the rope! _She ordered. I turned around and grabbed the rope, and pulled it towards me. Blondy stumbled a little but kept her grip tight.

"Fang!" I heard Joh shout. Then a shadow came down on Dr. Blondy. She looked up at him. Her eyes went wide as she saw Fang descend on her. Seriously the dude looked like death himself.

"Don't move." I heard Champ's voice. I looked over to see him chomp down on the rope. With one nice sweep he cut the rope. I collapsed and Diago was there to take the rope off. With the full passageway of my lungs I breathed in deeply.

"Come on!" Diago ordered.

"Wait, where's Leo?" I asked.

"Ceecee has him." Joh said. She came running up to us. It was so nice seeing her face again.

"YOU!" Big Daddy had recovered and came after us.

"Move!" Joh ordered. She shoved us and instead of moving herself, the buff guy grabbed her.

"Joh!" Champ shouted. He ran towards him, but he kicked Champ, sending him back a few yards.

"Aah!" Joh let out. The big guy was squeezing her in his hands, crushing her!

"Let her go!" I shouted. I could feel hate and worry build up inside me. "Let her go!" I shouted again.

"Kiki?" Diago sounded alarmed, but confused. "She's on fire!" he shouted. That got everyone's attention.

I ran towards Big Daddy and pushed him. I was expecting him to stumble and drop Joh. But what happened was instead of stumbling, flames just came out of nowhere, and pushed back into Dr. Blondy and the building. The whole building caught fire. Joh was on the ground gasping for air and in pain.

Fang leaned down checking her. She tried not to show her pain, but I saw right through it. When she saw me a smile came to her face.

"Nice moves Casanova." She joked.

"Way to become a sandwhich." I teased back.

Fang helped her up, and carried half her weight.

"Okay, lets hurry and get out of here. Kiki can explain later." Joh said. Everyone agreed. We half ran, half limped towards the forest. Letting the building burn.

**So how'd you guys like it? She lives! Ya, its complicated. So you know the drill. Review please! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	6. Dragon Member

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maxi! But, Dang! Wish I did.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them up! Because of them, I want to write more! If your asking yourself; Is Phoenix Flight really the insperation of Kiki? The answer is yes. Phoenix is the insperation for Kiki. I'd come up with the charectors a long time ago, so yeah.**

**OH! And there is swearing in this chapter. So you are warned. **

Fang's POV

We all ran into the jungle. It was the safest place for us to hide. We ran towards our shelter, seeking rest there. It's a lucky thing Ceecee had that vision, and Joh has her stubborness, otherwise we would never have destroyed their experimentation lab, and gotten Kiki and lion boy.

Joh hadn't really said anything about the vision, but she did tell us that the lab was going to burn. What do you know? It is!

"Fang, could you fly ahead and scout the area?" Joh asked. I nodded and flew. I scanned the area. I didn't see anything but trees.

_Coast is clear, all the way up to camp._ I said to her.

_Great, meet us there. _She said. I flew down towards the log cabin and searched the area again, making sure we were safe. Were going to have to move soon. We can't stay in one place for long. Especially when they're looking for us. I heard fast footsteps approaching. Champ came in with a tired Kiki in his arms.

He set her down and she rubbed her eyes. She looked like she could use a nice cat nap. The rest of them came in and they all rushed to Kiki.

"Are you okay?" Joh asked.

"How can you still be alive?" Champ asked.

"What did it feel like to be on fire?" Ceecee asked.

They alll burried her in questions. Of course, I stayed quiet, but I noticed the lion boy stood off to the side. He looked uncomfortable, and unwanted. Then a loud growl came. I looked over to kiki, and realized that the growl had come from her. The group had taken a few steps back, except for Joh.

"Sorry guys. You know I hate doing that to you, but how else could I get you all to shut up." Kiki complained.

"Now you know how we feel." Joh said. Kiki blushed while everyone laughed.

Then Kiki got up and walked over to lion boy. She held our her hand. He looked at it unsure, then slowly raised his hand, and placed it in her's. She smiled and dragged him over to the rest of us.

"Guys, this is Leo. Leo, this is Joh, Ceecee, Champ, Diago, and Fang." Kiki introduced all of us.

"It's the lion boy." Ceecee said. Leo looked at her confused. Then Ceecee ran up and hugged him. Leo stiffened, not expecting it to happen. He looked at Kiki, who was giggling her guts up.

"Welcome to the family." Ceecee said.

"Family." Leo tried the word out for himself. He smiled and nodded. "I like family." he said. Everyone laughed, and I will admitt I did crack a smile, a little.

As everyone settled in for a good nights sleep, I went out and did a little free flying. I flew high enough so I looked like a bird from the ground, but low enough to dive in cover, just in case. I let the warm night air ruffle up my wings as I flew. I breathed in the air. Flying felt so good. No matter how I felt, flying always gave me a happy calm feeling.

As I flew I could see a smoke cloud in the distance. I flew closer to get a better look. It was the building that Kiki had burned down. It was all charred up, nothing had survived. Everything was in ashes. They had gotten the flames to die down, but I doubt they saved any data. Score one for us.

I saw whitecoats litterally pull their hair out. They were all so stressed and frustrated. It made it all the better. I knew I shouldn't hang around here for much longer, but their bickering was entertaining.

"Damn them to hell!" a tall one with glassess said. "They ruined our life's work!"

"That little bitch could have given me brain damage." one of the steroids on crack looking guys said. HE was holding his head, so I think he was talking about Joh. Who else could cause a headache with their mind?

"That winged one looked familiar." the blond one, that I had attacked said. I stiffened at her words. Winged one, that's me.

"What are you talking about?" the tall guy asked.

"I've seen him before." Blondy said. "Back in California. I know its him." she said.

A dead cold feeling came over me. She recognized me. She sould probably tell other whitecoats I'm still alive. I'm found out. I'm dead.

"But," the blond said. But? "that group of kids he was with. They weren't the same." she said. My heart started to race. She knew the flock too? "Those were different kids." she said.

"Maybe your being delusional." glasses said. She gave him a cold glare. He cleared his throat. "Lets get back to the matter at hand. What the hell are we going to tell the boss?" he said.

"We? I'm not saying anything." Steroids said.

"This is as much your fault as ours." Glasses retored.

"Will you two shut up! Were telling the boss exactly what happened. A Dragon member did it." Blondy said. A Dragon member?

"What?" Glasses asked.

"You saw her." Blondy said to Steroids. "She's a Dragon member. What color were her eyes?" she asked.

"Purple." Steroids replied. Glasses gasped.

"They're back." he said.

"Exactly. So that's the info we tell the boss." Blondy said. "Comeon." The guys followed her into the R.V. type thing. I flew off towards the otehrs. What were they talking about? Dragaon member? Purple eyes? The only person I knew with purple eyes was Joh. This just didn't make sense. I need to get to the bottom of this. So I flew faster.

When I got to the hut, I noticed that Kiki, Ceecee, and Leo were asleep. Diago was on watch, and Joh, and Champ were missing. I walked over to Diago, who was adding to the fire.

"Were's Joh and Champ?" I asked.

"Champ got upset, and took off. Joh went oafter him, leaving me to take care of the others." he said. I've noticed that Diago isn't really much of a talker, and he keeps to himself a lot. He's like a non-waring black version of me.

"What did Champ get so upset about?" I asked. Diago looked at me unsure, but he told me anyways.

"He likes Joh, really likes her. He found out that Joh and I are," he paused, then took a breath to continue. "together. He freaked and ran." he said.

Wait, what? Joh and Diago are together? Like, dating, together? How did I not notice this?

"Oh." is all I said. I went over and sat down across from him. So Champ and Diago have the hots for Joh. Guess I shouldn't complain. I fell for my boss too. Just thinking about Max made my heart ache.

Suddenly a gust of wind came into the hut, and Diago was picked up and pinned against the wall. I looked up to see Champ with his hands around Diago's neck.

"You fucking traitor!" Champ shouted.

"Dude!" Diago coughed out.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Champ shouted. I ran over and tried to pull him back, but he didn't budge.

The others started to wake up. I saw the girls' worried faces. Leo just looked confused.

"Let him go, Champ." I ordered. It only made his grip grow tighter. Diago gasped for breath.

"I love her, and you knew that!" Champ continued. "I fucking love her and you fucking took her!" he shouted, tears came down his face.

"Champ let him go!" I heard Joh's voice. She ran into the hut and tried helping me pry Champ off Diago, who was turning purple.

"No!" Champ shouted, and pushed her back. She fell to the floor. I was torn between helping her up, or pulling back Champ. She got up on her own.

"Champ, I'm giving you one last chance. Let him go." She ordered.

"Why should I listen to a whore?" he spat.

"Dude that is low!" Kiki shouted. Why aren't they helping? I thought. Joh ran up to Champ, and grabbed his head.

"I hate to do this to you Champ, but you give me no choice." she said. She closed her eyes and held her breath. "When morning comes, you shall awake." she said. Then Champ stiffened, then went limp. He fell backwards, and I caught him. Diago fell to the ground gasping air.

I set Champ flat on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was snoring.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I put him in a temporary comma." Joh said, checking on Diago. The more I hear about her, the more powerfull she seems, and the more scary she gets.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"He's Champ. He'll be fine." she said.

"Why was Champ choking Diago?" Ceecee asked.

"We had a misunderstanding." Diago said.

"Misunderstanding my butt! He almost killed you!" Kiki stated.

"Guys, just forget this and go back to bed." Joh said. The girls started to argue, but Joh gave them an ordering look. With a sigh they went back to sleep. I looked at Joh and Diago.

"Are you okay?" Diago asked her.

"I should be the one asking you that." Joh said. They smiled at each other adoringly. I turned back to Champ. He had a calm peacefull look on his face.

"Talk about high school drama." I said to myself. I left Champ by the fire and went outside the hut to get a breath of fresh air. I thought back to my flight earlier. Dragon member. I guess now isn't the best time to ask her about it. I sighed. This has been one weird and crazy adventure. What comes next? We get carried off by flying monkeys?

"I doubt that will happen." Joh said behind me. I spun around to see her walking up to me. "Sorry. I just needed to get away from the drama. You head's the only place that's somewhere else." she said. I turned back to gaze at the stars. She came and stood by me.

"Know any consitllations?" she asked. I looked at her. Is she seriously trying to keep of topic? Well if she doesn't want to talk about her love life. Not that I want to know.

"I'm actually looking for Daraco." I said.

"The dragon constillation?" she asked. I nodded. She searched the sky, then she pointed to a sertain spot. "Its right there." she said. She was right. It was just a bit away from the big and little dipper.

"How did you find it so fast?" I asked. She shrugged. I wonder if she's getting it. "I flew by the lab while I was out." I said. She looked at me pissed. Ya, I know. It wasn't the smartest thing, but I did get information. "They were really pissed off at what we did." I said. It brought a smile to her lips. "They were scared too." I added.

"They better be. They have to learn that their days of experimenting on kids are over." she said.

"They were scared about their boss." I said.

"Ya, bosses can be scary." she said.

"Tell me about it." I said. She laughed. "They're blaming a Dragon member." I just got straight to the point. She stopped laughing. She looked at me, like she knew that I knew.

"So you know." she said. I nodded. "Well, of course the new kid figures it out." she muttered to herself. "Yes, I'm a Dragon." she said. I nodded, even though I have no idea what the hell a Dragon member is. She laughed. "Of course you don't know." she said. Again with the mind reading. "Sorry." She said. Well if she cant help it.

"The Dragon group, is a group of people, like myself, who gave gifts. Gifts that we are born with, not gentically altered with." she explained. "We set out to help the world. For many years, my people and humans have lived in peace. Then in the dark ages when humans went out for witch and vampire hunting, they came after my people too." She was going to give me the whole background story wasn't she.

"My people went into hiding. When the dark ages were over they started a group calle the Dragons. We have been in hiding from the humans for the rest of time, up to this day. When we started getting word about experimentation on kids, we knew that they needed to be stopped. Not just because it would jeperdize our existance, but bec ause a child should have the chance to live a free and normal life. It shouldn't be taken away from them. So were here to put an end to them." Joh went into her buisness. She seemed so determind to her work, her history. She was proud.

"I'm telling you this Fang because I need your help." she said.

"Help with what?" I asked.

"You're one of the few who have been successful in destroying the experimentation labs." she said.

"But I didn't do it alone." I said.

"And you still wont be. You have us." She said. I looked at her. Her purple eyes glowed with excitement and determination. I looked back to the small group back in that hut. She's right. I haven't been alone in this. They were there the whole way. They had become my second family and I haven't even noticed. When I thought Kiki had died it had hurt me as if Nudge had died. These little bugers snuck right up to me.

"So what do you say Fang? Will you lead us to victory?" Joh asked.

Its funny. All I've ever wanted was to get away. To be done with all of this. I didn't want any of it, but now I do. I want to get back at the whitecoats. I want to stop the experimentations. I want to stop the whole damn thing!

"I'm in." I said. Joh smiled triumphantly at me.

"Welcome abored. Boss." she said.

**So what you do you think? Dramatic huh? I wanted to tell Joh's history, or well what she is. Now Fang is leader. Now it is officially Fang and his flock. Even though the group isn't really part avian. But whatever. Hope you liked it. Review! Thanks again! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	7. Chuuk!

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Okay. I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang. 8*( I also don't own any Salt, Soy sauce, or Tabasco companies.**

**A/N: Be prepared for an overwhelming part of my vocabulary my readers. Please be patient. I will translate at the end. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Fang's POV

We are on a boat. Sailing our way towards one of the most unknown islands in the world Truck island. Or what Joh keeps correcting me on, Chuuk Island. I've thought about going to Guam before, but I didn't know about these other islands. Well apparently Joh did. We were on this boat for a reason.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"So what now boss?" Joh asked. I'm still not used to being leader, but Joh insist that I am. So I guess I'll have to deal.

"We take down the other evil science labs." I said. Everyone cheered.

"Yay! If only we knew where the other labs were." Champ snapped. He was still upset about finding out about Joh and Diago. Ceecee gave him a mean look. He didn't care though.

"Yeah, but I know some people who do." Joh said.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

So that's how we eneded up here. The boat meat the dock, and we all got out. "Have a nice trip, kids." the captain said. Joh smiled and gave him a $5 tip. She walked into the jungle and motioned us to follow.

_Joh? Where are we goin? _Kiki asked.

_You'll see._Joh said.

We walked for awhile, and then a snap. It sounded like a twig snapping. Adrenaline pumped through my viens, I was on high alert. I turned in the direction of the sound. A man waring only shorts and sandles stared at us. He looked tough, and alert.

"Enio?" he said. I looked at him confused. What was he saying? "Met ke mwochen?" he said. What language was he speaking? Joh then stepped up and held out her hands. Was she going to attack?

"Nang! Joh!" she shouted. The group, and the man looked at her shocked. Did she just speak this guys language? The man looked her over still confused. "Ei." Joh said and took off her sweater. She pointed to her arm and revealed a dragon's head tattoo. "Nang, Joh." she said, again. I was still shocked that she had a tattoo! The man looked at her tattoo then to her face. Tears rimmed his eyes.

"Mwasa!" he shouted, and ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around.  
"Ka fet?" he said to her. She smiled.

"Butchekun." she laughed.

"She know him?" Leo asked.

"She knows him." Kiki said.

They were speaking the foreign language to each other, and looking at each other like they were old fiends. But then Joh's face turned serious.

"Ifa ir ai family?" she said. The man smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Tapoto muri." He said. he started to lead her deeper into the jungle. So we followed.

_Joh? Who is he?_ Kiki asked.

_An old family friend._ Joh said.

_What language was that?_ Ceecee asked.

_Chuukese._ Joh answered.

_Where are we going?_ Diago asked.

_My home. _Joh said. Everyone went silent. Joh is from here?

We came out of the jungle to meet a huge mountain. The man and Joh started to walk up the path. Kiki, Champ, and Leo had a pretty good handle on it. The resto f us wernt so lucky. I wish I could just fly.

We finally got to the top and I saw a nice small house, and a lot of trees. Joh and the man walked towards the house. The rest of us gawked at the scenery. This place was relly bearutiful. Talk about a tropical paradice. They even had a great view of the ocean! And you could see right through the water. You could see the reef, and the fish. This place was amazing.

"Come on guys." Joh called for us. We follwed them into the house. Instantly I smeeled fried fish, but not that stinky smell. It smelled so good it made my mouth water, and my stomach growl. By the looks on everyone elses faces, they were thinking the same thing.

"Eto ngeni imwach!" a womanly voice came from the back. We truned around to see a tall mildly built woman coming into the living room.

"Mama!" Joh let out, and ran towards the woman. They embraced each other, sending a loving vibe through out the room. Did she just say mama? This lady was Joh's mom? Well they did look similar.

"Oh my baby, I've missed you." the woman said. Well what do you know. She speaks English.

"I've missed you too. Ifa Papa?" she said.

"He took Topiece fishing, wont be back until tomarrow. So that means your going to spend the night." she said. Then she looked at us. "I saw you coming." she said to me. I saw the color of her eyes, they were brown, not purple. "You're the winged one." she said. I looked at Joh and she nodded.

"I'm Fang." I said. She nodded and held out her hand. I shook it, just to be polite.

"I'm Nene. Joh's mom." she said. She then turned back to the rest of the group. "And these are the supers?" she asked. Joh went over and introduced everyone.

"This is Kiki, Leo, Ceecee, Champ, and Diago." she said. Nene shook hands with everyone. Then she turned to the man.

"Kinisow ngonuk." she said.

"Kese pwan afani." he replied. He then headed back out. "Supichu." he said.

"Pichu." Joh said. He smiled at her and left.

"Sabwagu." Nene said. She motioned to the kitchen and we followed.

"She says, 'Lets eat.'" Joh translated.

That I can do. We all sat down around the kitchen table . Nene set a plate of rice in front of us and Joh placed a plate of fish, with some black, brown liquid in front of us too.

"What's this?" Ceecee asked.

"It's the sauce you dip your fish in. Salt, Soy sauce, a squirt of lemon, and a hit of Tabasco." Joh said.

"Like tartur sauce?" Kiki asked. We laughed at that.

We all dug in for the meal, afer Nene said a praryer and tormented Joh with religion. The meal was delicious! The fish just tasted so fresh, and the rice was warm and fluffy. Don't tell Iggy, but I loved this woman's cooking. But sadly it was all gone too soon.

Joh offered to clean up, and Diago offered to help her. Champ stomped off ignoring them. Poor guy. The rest of us followed Nene to the living room She sat on the floor and grabbed a fan to fan herself.

"I really like your dress Nene." Ceecee said. I didn't really noticed. Hello! Guy who only wares black here! Nene was waring a pink floral dress.

"Thanks honey. If you want I could five you one of Joh's old ones." she said.

"What? No way! Joh used to ware dresses?" Champ burst out laughing. I was trying to imagine Joh in a pink girly flower dress. I just couldn't see it.

"Of course. She loved to ware them. I have some pictures." she said. Oh no, this I have got to see. "Its the red book behing you Fang." she said. I turned around and saw the red book. She held out her hand to take it. I handed it over to her. She flipped through a few pages, but they were filled with other pictures, that didn't look like Joh. Then she stopped.

"Here we are." she said. The picture was of Joh in a yellow flower dress with her black hair in a braid and a big smile . She was posing a hangloose sign, and behind her stood the man that was here earlier.

"She looks so girly!" Kiki exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Here's one during her power ceremony." Nene said. It was a picture of a younger Joh. She looked around 12. She lied down on the floor. She smiled up at the camera, but what got my attention was the guy putting a needle to her arm. Part of a Dragon's head showed.

"Power ceremony?" Champ asked.

"When her powers have come to the surface. She chose to become a Dragon. She's getting the traditional mark of the Dragon. She is so much like her father." Nene smiled. She flipped the page.

Joh stood with a tall man with his shirt off, he had bronze skin, black hair, and purple eyes. They were both showing off their tattoos. On the left side of his chest was the same tattoo of a dragon's head, just like Joh's.

"That's her dad?" Kiki asked. Nene nodded looking at the picture fondly. "I wonder what its like to know your parents." Kiki said.

"Don't worry. You'll find out what its like to have parents soon." Nene said. Kiki smiled at her.

"Were done with the kitchen." Joh and Diago came into the living room. Joh looked at all of us, then she saw the red book. "Mama! Why are you showing them my picuters? That's just blackmail waiting to happen." she complained.

"Don't worry I didn't show them you naked baby pictues." Nene teased.

"Baby pictures?" Kiki asked. She got a michevious look in her eye.

"Don't even think about it." Joh threatned. Kiki was on the hunt, while Joh chased her around threatning her. It's going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

**So how'd you like your little trip to Chuuk? Now for the translations I promised you.**

**Enio – Who are you?**

**Met ke mwochen – What do you want?**

**Nang. Joh – Its me. Joh.**

**Mwasa – Oh my…!**

**Ka fet – Where have you been?**

**Ifa ir ai family – Where is my family**

**Tapoto muri – Follow me**

**Eto ngeni imwach – Welcome home**

**Kinisow ngonuk – Thank you**

**Kese pwan afani – Welcome**

**Supichu – Good bye**

**Pichu – bye**

**Sabwagu – Lets eat.**

**So there you are. If your wondering. I did not use google translater or anything like that. I do actually know this language. So I hope you liked this Chapter. I just wanted to show Joh's heritage. Next chapter will be more exciting. Promise. So you know what to do know. Review please! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	8. Matson

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the Maximum Ride books. **

**A/N: Sorry, I noticed after I posted the last chapter I left out a few translations. Here you go.**

**Ei – Here**

**Butchukun – I've been fine **

**Ifa Papa? – Where is Dad?**

**There you go, now is it less confusing? I hope so. (^_^) Now this chapter will be going back and forth from POV to POV. So please don't get confused. ENJOY!**

* * *

Fang's POV

We all decided to go out and explore the island. Joh told us no to get in trouble. Kiki, Ceecee, Champ, and Leo went off with Nene, and I went with Joh and Diago. Well actually I flew above them. Joh said that it would be okay as long as I don't land in front of anybody. The two lovey-dovey couple walked hand in hand down the road.

* * *

Joh's POV

I could hear Fang's thoughts all the way in the sky where he flew. He's thinking about Max again. Poor guy. He's love sick. Then he thought whether or not I was listening in on him, so I got out of his head. A swarm of voices pumped into my head. It hurt like hell, but I showed no pain. Especially since Diago is standing right next to me. I zoned onto his thoughts. All other voices turned into humming as I listened in on Diago's thoughts.

_I wonder whats down that road. Will Joh show me the whole island? I wonder when she'll let me kiss her. Maybe today I'll be lucky and she wont hit me just for mentioning it._

I tried not to laugh and give myself away. So I looked away and numbed my mind so his thoughts were only a whisper, but I could still hear them.

_Why didn't she tell me she had a tattoo? Was she just expecting me not to notice? What other secrets is she hiding? Will she ever tell me them? Has she told Champ about them? JEEZ! I'm such a loser! She's with me not Champ, so why am I even thinking about this?_

I squeezed his hand and he smiled up at me. I smiled back, and pointed over a little shack by the road. It was an ice-cream shack I used to go to when I was little. I saw a short line and a lot of tables, half of them full with people. This place was always the best place to hang out. Diago started to lead me towards the shack, and I smiled pulling out money from my pocket.

_Fang, were getting ice-cream. You want any?_ I sent the message up to him and waited for his response.

_I wont be disturbing your little date will I?_ he asked. I looked up to where he was flying, he was already on his way down. Men and their stomachs. We got up to the shack, and my eyes went wide as I saw our server.

"Johnson?" I called his name. He looked up from putting away the money he had just gotten. His eyes went wide in surprise.

"JOHIE!" he shouted and pulled me in for a hug. He literally pulled me over the counter. "What are you doing here? I thought you went on a mission! When did you get back?" he asked. I laughed and pulled back.

"I just got here. I am on my mission. Just need to get some info on a few stuff." I said. He laughed and being his gay self turned towards Diago. Yes Johnson is gay, has been since I can remember.

"Now who is this handsome young man?" he asked. Diago looked at me confused. Then Fang caught up to us. "Two young men. Man Joh, you lucky bitch. You have two good looking men following you. Jealous!" he said. I gave him a cold stare. He just laughed. Yep, same old Johnson.

"Actually, Diago is my boyfriend." I said, motioning over to him. I could hear Johnson's thoughts, and let me make it brief. He was totally shocked that I had a boyfriend, and that I had actually admitted to liking a guy.

"So is this one available?" he turned to Fang. Fang looked at him blankly, not showing any type of reaction, but his mind was saying otherwise. He was thinking, not going down that path.

"Esur." I said to Johnson.

"Pwat?" he asked. I laughed. Is it not obvious?

"He's not gay, honey." I said. Johnson gave me a PUH-lease look. "Plus, he's already got his mind set on someone else." I added. Fang quickly looked at me. I smiled.

"Does he now? Tell me. Who is this girl?" Johnson asked.

"He isn't much of a talker. He doesn't really say much about her either." I said.

Johnson opened his mouth to comment, but then something hit the side of the shed. We looked over to see a bunch of rocks had been thrown. We turned around to see who threw the rocks while Johnson yelled at them. Not very appropriate words, at that.

"Well why don't you come and do it yourself!" a boy called back. I recognized him. He was the brother of one of the biggest playboys on the island. Matson. The boy just gave me the creeps. He takes after his brother, that's for sure. Then Matson must have seen me, because just then his thoughts spun in circles.

_Is that Joh? It can't be! I thought she was dead. Who are those guys with her? Joh is back._

Oh, crap! I did not want to deal with this kids drama right now. But he was already running over to us. I turned back to Johnson, who was looking at me sympathetically. Johnson knew, hell everyone knew. Matson hasn't shut up about it since he found out I was leaving. That stupid lie he's been telling everyone.

"Hey Joh, welcome back. I heard you were back, but I wouldn't believe it untill I saw it for myself." Matson said wrapping his arm around my waist. I stepped away from him. He just stepped closer. I know its pathetic but I fell into Diago's arms.

"Who's this?" Matson asked.

"My boyfriend." I said.

"Your what?" he asked.

"Just because I was the only one nice to you, doesn't mean I'm automatically married to you!" I snapped. Matson stared down at me, looking ready to kill.

"So you go out and find this guy?" he asked. Diago tensed and looked up at Matson deadly.

"So what? She obviously sees something in me that she doesn't in you." Diago said. Its time like these I really did wish Diago kept his mouth shut.

"Ya? Has she kissed you yet?" Matson asked. I can't believe he's bringing that up! Diago's face went still. Matson smiled evilly. "She hasn't huh? Well guess what. She's a very great kisser." he said.

"Matson!" I shouted. He laughed, and Diago's jaw clenched.

"Want to know how I know?" Matson asked.

_Matson DON'T! _I shouted mentally to him. He smiled back at me.

"Because she asked me to teach her." he smirked. "She was great for a first timer." he added.

_How could you!_ I looked at him unbelieving. _You promised not to tell!_

_You promised that if you came back I could marry you._ He snapped back.

"I never said that!" I shouted.

"Yeah, well thanks for reminding me of what a whore you are!" Matson shouted in my face. Full blown rage built through my body. I wanted to destroy him.

"Don't!" I heard Fang's voice, but I saw Diago's fist. Down goes Matson.

* * *

Fang's POV

"Yeah, well thanks for reminding me of what a whore you are!" the guy shouted into Joh's face. I saw Diago ball up his fist, and the word just escaped my mouth.

"Don't!" I shouted. Then Diago's fist met the guy's face. The guy fell to the ground, not expecting the attack. Joh's eyes were wide. So were Johnson's.

"Go." Joh whispered. We looked at her confused. "GO!" she shouted. She turned around and grabbed us. I turned and saw the guy pulling out a gun. What the hell? Is he allowed to carry that?

_Yes, he is. Just as much as a teen gang member back in the states._Joh explained. Then gunshots. We ran faster. So much for the peace and quiet.

"Get back to the house." I ordered. They followed my command. We ran all the way up the mountain and into the house. Joh burst open the door, and ushered us in. All of us breathing hard.

"What's going on?" I looked up to see Nene and the rest of the gang looking at us curiously.

"Mama." Joh let out still catching her breath. "Matson, just pulled a gun on us." she said. Nene's eyes went wide.

"Why?" she asked.

"I told him Diago's my boyfriend. He… what he did…UMWES!" she shouted.

"Met na?" a deep voice came from the kitchen. We all looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and purple eyes.

Joh's dad.

* * *

**Sorry I'm going to leave you with a cliffhanger. I'm so mean! I just wanted some more drama. Next chapter will be full of action I promise! So you know what to do! Press the review button and leave a comment. Or any concerns, or questions. Let me know what you think! Thanks! ^_^**

**Umwes – Crazy**

**Met Na – What happened?**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	9. The Attack!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I only own the Major OC in this story. Oh and the plot. Can't forget the plot. **

**A/N: Here it is! Daddy's big reveal. Chapter where you get to meet Joh's dad and brother. Full of action, just like I promised.**

* * *

Fang's POV

The purple eyed man stared at us with concern. He looked around the age of his late 30's, but the guy looked like he lift a truck. This guy was ripped, even if he had his shirt on. Man, I need to work out more. Behind him another guy looking a few years older than us, with the same colored eyes, stared at Joh, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Papa!" Joh squealed like a little girl and ran right into her dad's arms. He hugged her tight, and rubbed her back. I didn't need any special powers to know Joh was crying, she was shaking like a cold kitten.

"What? No hug for your older bro?" the other guy asked. Joh let go of her dad to hug him. He smiled and picked her up and swung her around.

"Topiece, put me down." Joh giggled. Topiece? What kind of name is that? Then again, I had an abnormal name too. So did Iggy, and Gazzy, and Nudge. Wait I'm getting off topic here.

"So what did Matson do?" Joh's dad asked. Joh turned to him and explained everything. From the whore to the shots. Head to toe, she let it all out.

"I'll talk with his family. He's suppose to be on probation." her dad said.

"Why what he do?" Champ asked.

"Nothing. We aren't allowed to talk about it." Topiece said. Joh's eye's were wide and her mouth hung open a little. She looked at her dad disbelieving. She obviously read their minds.

"And he called me the whore." she whispered to him. Her dad shook his head. Joh closed her mouth and shook her head to. Then she put on her leader face on.

"Dad, I know that your glad to see me, but I'm still on a mission here." she said. Her dad nodded understanding.

"Okay, what do you need?" he asked. Joh looked at me.

_What you want me to ask? _I asked.

_You're the leader. Besides its you who wants the information._ she said. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Sir." I said. He looked at me. "Um," could I seriously just ask him? If Joh asked, then he would no doubt give her the information she needed. But he doesn't even know me.

"Fang, right?" he asked. He knew my name? I nodded. He stood up and came over to shake my hand. "My wife has spoken fondly of you. I hear your quiet the gentleman." he said. I didn't know what to say. "Its okay, I give you my blessing." he said. I looked at him confused.

"Dad! No! NO! What are you thinking?" Joh asked, sounding a little grossed out.

"Well I thought that's why you came here. To get my blessing to marry this boy." her dad said. Okay even I wasn't expecting to hear that. The supers burst out into laughter.

"Fang and Joh?"Kiki asked.

"Now there's a scary thought." Champ put in.

"There is no way!" Ceecee said.

"NO! The mission dad! Not UGH! That is just gross." Joh said, putting her head in her hands. "No offence Fang." she added.

"No, I'm with you there." I said. Thinking about marring Joh, just seemed like the scariest thing to do. Not because of commitment, hell no. She's a scary chick!

"Then what do you need?" her dad asked.

"Locations." I said. Her dad turned to me confused. "Of science labs. Labs that experiment on kids." I said.

"Oh!" he shouted. We all laughed. I just shook my head. "Well that's something we'd have to put through the system." he said. We sighed. How long will this take? "Fang, why don't you come with me to get them." he offered.

"If you want them, you better go." Topiece added. I looked at Joh and she nodded. So I went with her dad.

He lead me towards the car. It wasn't an expensive car. Its more like an old pick up truck. He opened the passenger door open and stepped over to the driver's side. I got in, and waited for him to start the car. Within a couple minuets he stopped and parked in front of a hut looking home. What was this?

"Welcome to HQ,Fang." he said. This was their head quarters? This small mud hut?

I followed him inside. A few people said hello and looked at me funny. He went into the back room. It was filled with plants, and nothing but plants. He walked over to the side and turned to face me.

"Sorry but rules are rules. Close your eyes." he instructed. I looked at him questioningly. He folded his arms and waited. Whatever. I closed my eyes. I could hear footsteps shuffle, and then a metallic sound, then SWOOSH! "Okay, you can open your eyes." he said.

I opened them up slowly. I saw a huge hole in a wall I swear was bare with nothing but dirt. He motioned me to follow, and boy did I. Maybe not the best thing to go rushing in a dark hidden whole in the wall, but come on this is Joh's dad were talking about. Its not like I'm going to get ambushed. I didn't just jinx that did I?

Then a faint light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. I followed Joh's dad down the tunnel cautiously. As soon as we got to the light I was swarmed with the fried fish smell. I blinked to get a better look. What I saw was a little … disappointing. Honestly when I went down this tunnel, I was expecting high tech. Not dinky tables, guys sitting around eating fish. Really that's all I saw. Men and women sitting around eating fish and rice.

"Fang this way." Joh's dad called to me. I saw him head over to another whole in the wall. I walked over to him. He pulled back a blanket, that I'm guessing stood for a door, and I walked through. Okay, this is what I was thinking. This room had up to date computers. A phone system, and really looked like the secret service type place.

"Woah." I let out. He laughed at me.

"What? Thought I'd show you the cool thing first?" Joh's dad joked.

"This is HQ?" I asked.

"Yup. Now lets get you those locations." he said. I followed him to a computer, on the far side of the room.

"Ifai some Nekoda?" a guy walking past asked.

"Butchukun." Joh's dad said. The guy nodded then looked at me.

"Yo na?" he asked.

"Joh's pwepwe." he said. Joh's what?

"Oh, Joh?" he asked. Joh's dad answered in the foreign language, but I was too distracted. One, that I now realize I haven't checked my blog in some time, and two; I just got this bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen.

"Fang?" I heard Joh's dad call me back to earth.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Please, call me Nekoda. Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. Nekoda looked at me concerened but turned to his computer. He typed a few things, in words I haven't even seen been written. More likely that its in their language. Then he turned to me.

"What area's are you looking for?" he asked.

"Any. Any big labs. We need to get rid of them soon." I said. He nodded.

"I'm curious. Why are you helping Joh in her mission. Most people steered clear of this mission." he said. I looked at him confused. Joh never really did tel me about her mission.

"Actually, it's a personal mission to me too." I said. Nekoda nodded and turned back to the computer. "If its okay if I ask." I began. He turned back to me. "What is Joh's mission?" I asked.

"Exactly what your doing. Stopping experimetaion on kids." he said. Which brought another question to mind.

"How do you guys know about the experiments?" I asked. He sighed.

"We have some experience with these kind of people. Our own kids have been taken and experimented on. Only one of them were able to get the word out to us." he said. Who was that one? As if he could read my mind, and he probably could, he said. "That one was my niece."

I felt sadness for him. His niece was taken and experimented on. She was a test tube baby. That's just sad. It only made me want to take down these skeezes even more.

"I'm sorry. I'm going soft." Nekoda said. He laughed and turned back to his computer. He clicked a few more things, and then got up. "I'm going to go get the print outs. Stay here. Check email or something. If you have email. This might take sometime." he said. I nodded and watched him go. Does he just automatically think all teens have email? I shook the thought from my head, and logged into my blog.

I had so much mail. I scanned through them not really caring about the regular questions. Mostly about my flying, where I am I the world, If I thought they were attractive. Really? I cant even see them. I scanned through more, and more, and more then got to something that definatly caught my attention.

FANG IS A HEART BREAKER!

This I had to be Max trying to get my attention. Should I read it? I should, shouldn't I? Why not? What if she hates me so much she'd say really nasty things about me? Come on Fang, when has that ever stopped you? Taking a deep breath I clicked on it, getting it to open.

FANG IS A GIANT HEART BEAKER! I CANT BELIEVE WHAT HE DID! FANG IF YOUR READING THIS I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! MAX IS NOT THE SAME! SHE'S HALF HEARTED IN EVERYTHING SHE DOES NOW! NOT EVEN HER GLARES ARE THE SAME! YOU'RE AN IDIOT FANG! HOW COULD YOU JUST GET UP AND GO? WHAT HAPPENED TO NO MORE SEPARATION? WHATEVER MAN, YOU SOLD OUT! I HOPE YOU FEEL HAPPY ABOUT HOW YOU MADE MAX CRY!

IGGY & GAZZY

My heart broke with every word. I could just picture Gazzy at the computer typing away as Iggy ranted on. It was short but hurtful. I actually made Max cry. I wanted to go back and apologize for everything. I wanted to hold her close, kiss her gentle lips, tell her everything will be alright, and that I would never leave her again. But I can't. She and the flock are safe, well for now. I can't bring them into the destruction of the labs. They'd get targeted. They'd get killed.

I logged off, not wanting to see anymore. I feel like crap. I feel like I should go out and fall off a cliff and not catch myself.

I heard a loud buzzing sound. I looked up and saw that everyone was hustling. What was going on? I got up to get a better look. It looked they were getting ready for a … an attack? What?

"Fang!" I heard Nekoda's voice. I turned around to see him running to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've been found. You need to get back to the house." he ordered.

"Found by who?" I asked.

"Another organization we've been after. Not people you want to meet. Here. GO NOW!" he said, shoving papers into my arms. Then a huge fire ball came straight at us. Nekoda pushed me to the side. What the hell was that? "GO!" Nekoda pushed. I nodded, and ran towards the way we came. I had no idea where I was going.

"Topoto muri!" I heard a woman shout. A bunch of people followed her, and they looked like teens. Taking a risk, I followed them.

She lead them through another tunnel, and got us outside. There were people fighting outside too. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I ran towards the house. I didn't even care if people saw me, I pushed out my wings, and flew towards the sky. I held the papers tight and flew as fast as I could.

In a matter of seconds, I was at the house. I burst throught the door, ready to explain everything, but then I saw something that I'd never expect to see. Everyone crying.

She ran up to me and clenched the sweater I was waring.

"Tell me. Please! My dad. Where is my dad?" she asked. Her purple eyes glistened in tears. I gulped.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know." I said. It was like watching the twin towers falling down. Joh collapsed and burst out into sobs, crying out for her dad. I didn't know what to do. I just looked down at her. Nene and Diago came and pried her hands off my shirt. They took her inside her room.

"How did you guys know?" I asked. The only ones who remained in the room, were Kiki, Ceecee, Leo, and Champ. Kiki was holding Ceecee, who was shaking. It all clicked together. "She had a vision." I said.

"Topiece was called out right after." Kiki said. "Ceecee saw Dragons getting killed. She didn't know which ones though. Then Ceecee saw the gang back home." she said. The gang in New York? "She saw Vinnie getting attacked by a big harry monster." Kiki said.

"Were going back to New York." Champ said.

Then Joh burst out of her room and stormed towards the door.

"Joh, come back! You can't go back!" Nene called for her.

"I'm joining the fight." Joh said between clenched teeth.

I ran up to her and pressed myself against the door. She can't go out there. I saw what was going on, and there is no way I was letting her go out and getting herself killed.

"Fang. MOVE." she said deadly.

"Joh." Diago's voice came beside me. He looked at her, and forced her to look at him. "I know you want to help. I know your worried about your dad. But your dad would want you safe. You going out in battle is not safe." he said, and it looked like she wasn't buying any of it. "Think Joh. What your doing is selfish." he said. Where was he going with this?

"Joh. If you go out there, and you don't come back, you wont be killing yourself, you'll be killing your family. Your mom, your dad, your brother, your supers. You'll be killing me." he said. What a way to pull the love card, dude.

"Diago. My dad is out there." Joh argued.

"Yes. He is, and he can take care of himself. Don't you trust him?" Diago pushed. Something seemed to hit Joh. Maybe realization, or just something to knock the nonsense out. Whatever it was, got Joh back to her old self.

"Fang, the locations." she demanded.

"Got them right here." I said.

"I made a promise to my dad, to finish this mission, and that's what I'm going to do." she said. She then turned to Nene. "Were going to need tickets to New York." she said. "I need to see my supers." she turned to me. "Our supers."

"Can I stay?" I head Leo ask. We turned to him. "I like here. Very nice. Can I stay with Nene?" he asked. Joh looked at Kiki and Nene.

"Kiki?" she asked.

"Nene?" Kiki asked.

"I'm fine with it. He can be very useful around the house." Nene said.

"I'm okay with it. It'll be good for him." Kiki said, but you could she was sad to see him go.

"Okay Leo. You can stay." Joh said. Leo smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

"Now lets get back to New York." Joh said.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Too much drama, and less action? Well when they get back to New York there will be tons of action, and a big surprise futher on. So keep on reading! Please review! Thanks! ^_^**

**Ifaisome Nekoda – How are you Nekoda?**

**Butchukun – Ive been fine.**

**Yo na – Who's this?**

**Joh's pwepwe – Joh' friend.**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	10. FORT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, or Fang, or Iggy either. But Iggy can come cook for me any time. (^_^)**

**A/N: Not much of a start on this chapter, but trust me it gets better. Thanks for the great reviews! I loved them all. They all made me laugh. **

**Another warning! – Swearing and blood in this chapter!**

* * *

Fang's POV

We finally arrived at NY airport. It took us like four different flights just to get here. All of us were a little tired and grouchy. We did receive good news though. Joh's dad and brother had survived the attack with minor injuries. But that was also the time Ceecee had her worst vision yet.

She had been shaky and it took longer for her to get her sight back than usual. The vision was of the gang again. They were being attacked, by what Ceecee calls them, big harry monsters. So we were on a hurry to get back to the others.

Joh lead us back to the old warehouse where I had first met the supers. It was eerily quiet. Like dead quiet. I stopped Joh from going any further. She looked at me confused.

_Can you read any of their thoughts?_ I asked. She looked back to the warehouse, and with a panicked look, shook her head. Jaw clenched I walked towards the building, telling them to stay back.

I opened the doors, and looked around. I saw nothing, nobody. It was empty. I took another step inside, and quietly walked around the place. Nobody was inside, and that just gave me a sick to my stomach feeling.

"Check this out." I heard Champ's voice behind me. I spun around to see him picking up a piece of paper.

"Champ, I told you to stay outside." I said.

"Well I thought you could you some help. Besides Diago's bragging." he said. I never thought of Diago as the bragging type. "Don't worry Joh. I'll protect you Joh. I love you Joh. The dude makes me sick." he muttered. Oh, so that's what he meant.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the piece of paper in his hands. He looked down at it, then handed it too me. "Its V's handwriting." he said.

It was a note.

~_Sorry Joh. I had to move the gang. These big wolf guys were looking for us. We'll be in the fort. Bring food, and water. Be careful. The wolves could be watching.__V-man~_

"The wolves." I said it to myself. Was he talking about Erasers? No, it couldn't be. Erasers went extinct. There is no way that Erasers could have found them.

"We need to show Joh." Champ said. I looked up at him, and saw that he was going through some other stuff. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Before you set off a booby trap." I said. We walked towards the door and as soon as we put a foot onto the outside floor, giant figures came down on us.

"Gotcha!" I heard someone yell. I looked up just in time to see a big Eraser coming down on me. I quickly stepped out of the way. He landed in front of me. He grinned evilly at me.

"Aah!" I looked over to see Champ being held by another Eraser. Shit.

"Well, well, well." the one in front of me said. "The scientist are going to be glad to know that I caught the missing avian experiment." he said.

"You caught nothing." I said. I expanded my wings and jumped into the air. I flipped backwards and flew towards the back of the ware house. Problem is, this place is pretty small. Not much flying room. The Eraser came after me, transforming into its full wolf form.

I flew towards Champ and the other Eraser. I picked up a plank of wood off the floor and swung it, hitting the Eraser. He cried in pain and dropped Champ.

"Holy Shit!" Champ yelled running outside. I flew behind him and saw Joh and the others coming to meet us. But Joh stopped them, seeing the wolves chasing us.

"What the hell are those?" Ceecee let out. She looked horrified.

"Don't know, and don't really want to find out." Joh said. Then she ran straight for them. Is this chick out of her mind?

"Take their sides." she told me. I was confused. Then she picked up something off the ground. I looked closer to see she had picked up the plank of wood, that I hadn't noticed I'd dropped.

She ran up to one of the Erasers and swung it at it. It dodged and swung it's paw at Joh. She jumped to the side, barley missing the hit. She rolled over so she was under the Eraser and shoved the pointed end of the plank into its stomach. It let out a painful cry, and moved its back legs, setting it's back paw in the spot Joh was laying.

"JOH!" Diago let out. I flew down towards her, but she disappeared before I got there. I looked over to see her and Champ on the side. Great job Champ! I turned around back to the Erasers and hit the first one in its muzzel. It fell over, the plank falling out, exposing a river of blood. It was still. One down, one to go.

"Fang!" I heard Kiki shout. I turned around to see the other Eraser charging at me. I got ready to attack, but the next thing I knew, the Eraser was being knoced over. Kiki had tackled an Eraser twice her size. It was like watching a quarter back get sacked. Except this isn't a game, its life or death.

She growled down at it, and twisted it's paw. A bone breaking crack echoed through the air. I cringed at the sound. Who knew that sweet little Kiki could be so aggressive. The Eraser growled back at her, and hit her up side the head with it's other paw. Kiki went flying towards the side.

"YOU BIG JERK!" Ceecee shouted. I saw her charge for him.

"Ceecee! No!" I shouted and flew for her. She grabbed the plank of wood and swung it, hitting the back paw joint of the Eraser. Down it went like the London bridge. It fell over, and was about to land on Ceecee. I picked her up and flew over to Kiki who was rubbing her head. I put down Ceecee, and Diago came up to her and took the plank from her.

He ran towards the Eraser, rage burning through his eyes. He looked scary as hell. The Eraser saw him coming and stood up, shaking from the broken paw and the banged up leg. Then it ran towards Diago.

"DIAGO!" Joh shouted.

Diago didn't listen to her, he charged for the Eraser. The Eraser growled at him and snapped at him. Diago juked left and with a warrior shout, took the plank to the Eraser's neck. He shoved it inside the wolf's throat, blood spilling out. The Eraser fell over and lied there. It didn't twitch, it didn't howl, it didn't move. It's dead.

We all stood there looking at the dead Erasers. Blood pouring out of both of them. It was a horrible scene to see.

"How do we get rid of them?" Champ asked.

"We burn them." I said. They looked at me confused. I turned to Kiki.

"Back in Africa. When you set fire to the lab. You can do it." I said. She looked at me unsure. "I know you can." I encouraged. She nodded.

She walked over to the Erasers, and stared at them. She looked, and looked. Nothing happened. She just stared at them.

"Are you sure she," Joh began, but I shushed her. I saw what she did. I saw her catch fire, and use it to set fire to that building. I know she can do this.

Kiki then raised her hand, palm up. Kiki tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Then she caught fire. Flames engulfed her entire body. It looked like a black cat on fire. It's funny in a way. She looked back at the Erasers, then to me. I nodded, giving her the Okay. She nodded. She turned her palm over, above the first Easer, and let the fire drop from her hand. The Eraser caught on fire immediately. She did the same thing with the other Eraser.

"That's amazing." Joh said.

Kiki pulled back the fire off her own body. She took a few steps back watching the figures burn. We all watched the fire, and watched the smoke reach the sky.

"Everyone should have seen this." Ceecee said. We all turned to look at her. She looked sad, and hopeless. She was probably thinking the Eraser's got them.

"Fang, the note." Champ said. I nodded and handed it to Joh. She looked it over, and her brows furrowed.

"Were's the old fort?" I asked. She smiled and ran towards the back of the warehouse.

"Kiki, get rid of the fire." I ordered. Kiki nodded and held out her hands. "Follow Joh." I ordered the others. The went after her. I waited for Kiki. I watched the fire go down, and she started to break a sweat. This was probably taking a lot out of her. The flames finally died down, and the body's were only ashes. Kiki started to fall over, but I was there to catch her. She smiled up at me.

"You did great." I said. She giggled.

"You know that's the first time you complemented me." she said.

"Don't get used to it." I said. She laughed.

We went the way that the others went. We found Joh and the others, looking all over the place. What did they lose there way?

"What are you guys looking for?" I asked.

"There's a switch that opens the door to the fort, but we forgot where it is." Ceecee said.

I sighed and leaned against a tree. How long is this going to take? Then I felt my shoulder sink into the tree. Then a loud SWOOSH! sound came. A huge bolder started to roll over and exposed an opening to a cave.

"So that's where I put it. Great job Fang." Diago said. I got up off the tree to see a square of the bark had been pushed in. How unoriginal, I thought.

"Leave it to you Diago, to forget where you put your own inventions." Champ said. Diago rolled his eyes, and grabbed Joh's hand. Champ narrowed his eyes at him. Ouch, dude. That's cold. I thought. But then again, I'd do the same thing.

Joh walked into the opening of the cave, and the rest of us followed. We came to a fork in the road, or rather, a fork in the cave path. There were three tunnels in front of us. A small one on the right, a big one on the left, and a demented shaped one in the middle.

"Which way again?" Joh asked. Diago pointed to the left one. We headed down that way and we could hear droplets of water. "Water supply, check." Joh said. We continued to walk. Then we could see a growing orange light ahead. Shadows splashed onto the wall. Joh walked faster. "I can hear them." she said excitedly.

We all ran towards the end of the tunnel. We turned the corner and there they were. The supers. Vinnie's back was to us, and he was passing out bottles of water.

"Okay guys, this is the last of it. I'll go out later and get some." he said. He past one to a little boy, I think his name was Moose.

Moose smiled and looked towards us. His eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face. He jumped up and ran to us, shouting our names. "JOH! KIKI! CEECEE! CHAMP! DIAGO! FANG!" He jumped into Joh's arms.

Vinnie turned around and saw us. He smiled. "You guys finally made it." he said. Then his face went serious. "Did you guys bring food?" he asked.

"Sorry no. We ran into a little trouble." Joh said. Vinnie sighed.

"We'll go out and get some food." I said. I turned towards the group. "Champ, Kiki. Lets go." I said. They nodded and followed me out towards the cave.

"When did he become the boss?" I heard Vinnie ask. Joh laughed.

"He's leader now." she said. "He's our general." she added.

"So it's on?" Vinnie asked.

"It's so on." Joh said.

So on, I agreed.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Action enough? Wondering what's on? Stay tuned to find out. Review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	11. What the Hell!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. But I sure wish I owned Iggy! *Giggles***

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Ive been busy with other stuff. But anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Fang's POV

We were outside by the warehouse, and everyone was moody. Not the usual moody either. They were really bipolar. Half of them were all hyped up to learn how to fight, the others just thought it was a stupid idea. Then each side would switch sides. I keep thinking to shout at them, "Pick a side!" but that would get us nowhere. So instead, I'd watch from the side lines.

I watched as Joh and a girl name Vanessa fought each other. Apparently Vanessa is part fox, not much of a power user. She's just a fox, but a like a fox, she's on her feet. She's keeping up with Joh with no problem. At first I thought these kids going up against Joh was unfair. Joh's a Dragon, of course she'd know how to fight. But I didn't know that Joh has been teaching these guys how to fight for a while. So like I said. I stayed on the side lines and watched.

"Give!" Vanessa shouted as Joh pinned her arm behind her and had her in a choke hold. Joh let go of her, and Vanessa gasped for air. She rubbed her throat. "Jeez. Every time! You use that against me." she complained.

"Learn from your mistakes." Joh said. "Now pick my new opponent." she said. Vanessa nodded, and scanned the crowed. A couple girls raised their hands eagerly, and a couple guys cracked their knuckles. These kids aren't kidding around with their training. When I looked back at Joh, she was smirking. Confusion clouded my head.

"Fang. Your up." I heard Vannessa say. I looked at her. She smirked at me too.

_You set this up._I thought to Joh. She shrugged.

"Lets see your moves." she said, beckoning me.

I walked up, standing opposite each other. I looked her over. This is going to be a little difficult. She's a mind reader. She'll hear all my moves. Joh smirked. So that's her advantage.

She crowched into a fighting stance, I took of my windbreaker, and loosened up my wings. She has her advantages and I have mine. She smiled, knowing what I was thinking, and accepting my challenge. This is going to be good. On the side lines I could hear the others talk about us.

"My money is on Joh." one said.

"You kidding? Fangs definatly going to win." another said.

Place your bets now.

I watched Joh as we circled each other. Waiting for the other to attack fist. We waited and watched. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Circling each other. About a few seconds later, Joh launched herself at me. First instinct was to kick her back, but that might hurt her, so instead I stepped out of the way. She landed, and spun around doing a round house kick. I stopped her leg from connecting with my face and kicked her in the back of her knee on the other leg. She fell to the floor, only to use her leg to sweep mine. I fell after too.

She got up and had me in a head lock. This chick does not fight like a chick that's for sure. She goes all out. I picked her up and flipped her on her back. Everyone laughed and cheered. I smiled, but then I saw Joh. A pained expression on her face. Oh shit! Did I hurt her? I rushed over to her.

"Joh? You okay?" I asked.

Then she looked up at me. Oh shit is right. She smiled evilly at me and raised her legs catching my head between them. She flipped me on my back. I saw stars. That was a move I wasn't expecting. The next thing I saw was Joh on top of me, her fist raised to give me the final blow. A victorious smirk on her face. Her fist came down. I automatically turned my head to the side. Then, nothing.

I felt the weight of Joh's body suddenly off of me. I heard cries of shock, and a loud thud. I looked up, and my eyes went wide. There in front of my eyes, was the one person I never thought I'd see. She was tall, lean, blond, and pissed. I'll give you three seconds to guess. One, two , three.

Maximum Ride.

She pinned Joh down on the floor. Hissing down at her. Then she stuck her. With a fist filled with fury. Repeatedly, she hit Joh as if she was going to kill her. Joh tried to defend herself, but if you go up against an angry Max, there's no chance.

I felt arms go around me. I looked down and saw a curly haired Nudge. Tears stained her caramel face.

"Fang! Your okay!" she squealed.

I looked around to see the rest of the flock. Iggy and Gazzy fighting with other kids from the gang, Angel standing there looking at everyone fighting, and Dylan fighting with Diago, who was trying to get Max of his girlfriend.

"Guys! Stop!" I shouted. I stood up and rushed over to Max. I grabbed her arms and tried pulling her off Joh. But she wouldn't budge. "Max! STOP! Your going to kill her!" I shouted. Joh then kicked her off of her. Max and I fell to the floor. Then an ear piercing high pitched sound came out of nowhere. I covered my ears, and shut my eyes, in pain. But I wasn't hearing it. It was Joh.

Then it stopped. I opened my eyes to see everyone on their knees covering their ears. The gang instantly looked at Joh, while the flock looked around.

"Max." I whispered. She slowly turned her head to look at me. She was more beautiful than I remember. She smiled at me, then turned angry.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted. Then she started to beat on me. I covered myself up.

"Max!" I heard the flock run up to her and try to pull her off of me. I felt arms around me and pull me from Max. I uncovered my face to see Joh and Kiki.

"Max? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me? Your asking me what I'm doing here?" she asked. She shook her head. "God, I should just kill you right now." she said. She gave me one of her famous glares. "The flock and I head about Erasers here, and thought it be a good idea to see if these rumors where true." she explained.

"You heard about the Erasers?" I asked.

"Yes, and apparently you did too." she said. Then she got a look at Joh, and Kiki. "Who are they?" she asked.

"This is Kiki." I said. Kiki waved at her, and Max looked her over. "She's one of the experiments we busted from the institute just a mile down there." I said. Max looked at me shocked.

"What about her?" Gazzy asked, pointing to Joh.

"Her name is Joh. She's not an experiment, but she's got powers." I explained. "She's also my second in command." I added. The flock looked at us in complete shock.

"Second in command?" Max asked. I nodded. "You're their leader?" she asked. I nodded.

"Leader of what exactly?" Iggy asked. I mentally smiled, at seeing my old friend.

"Leader of the rebelling supers." Joh said.

"Say what?" Iggy asked.

"These _experiments _are sick of the scientist doing experiments on kids. So were going to stop them." Joh explained.

"Your going to stop the whitecoats? Is that possible? Can they be stopped? How are you going to do that?" Nudge asked in a rush.

Kiki looked at her surprised. Joh laughed silently to herself. There you go Kiki, someone who talks more than you do. It's funny in its own weird kind of way.

"Were going to do it." I said. Max looked at me with sad eyes.

"You never wanted any part of it before. Why the sudden change?" she asked.

"Because, I've finally realized that this needs to be done. People have died trying to do what were doing." I said. They looked at me shocked.

"Did Fang just say more than ten words? In a straight sentence?" Iggy asked.

"Woah! What happened to the real Fang?" Gazzy added.

I mentally laughed, but of course I didn't show any expression.

"Can we help?" I heard little Angel speak for the first time.

I saw Joh smile at her. Angel looked at her with a confused look. Then back at me. She gave me pleading eyes. I looked at Max, who looked away. I then remembered the email from Gazzy and Iggy. About how I made Max cry. Oh, now I feel really crappy.

"I think it would be a great idea if they joined us." Joh said. I looked at her, and noticed she was asking permission.

"Its up to Max." I said.

She looked up at me, disbelieving. I looked at her, trying to mentally tell her to say yes. She looked at the flock then at the gang. She sighed and nodded.

"We'll join." she said. I gave her one of my small smiles, but she looked away. Ouch. Being rejected hurts. Trust me. I'm the expert.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Max is back! What did you think? Did I do good? Do you hate me, because I gave you a cliff hanger? Mwhahahaha! I'm so evil! But in a nice way. Stay tuned to find out if Max and Fang will ever get back together. Find out if Angel is still the little twerp she was in the last book. Review, because I wont update if you don't! Hey, I said I was evil. Hahaha! Thanks again! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	12. Caught!

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Maximum Ride. But if JP would like to give me Iggy, I'd be happy to have him. Hehe! ^_^**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately. Well here's the next chapter. I love the reviews by the way! **

**Have you guys heard Avril Lavigne's new song What the hell? OMG! I love that song!**

* * *

Joh's POV

Why is she so difficult? Why can't she just agree with him? Ugh! They love each other, but they hate each other. Its so freaking frustrating! It's like they're in kindergarten, and can't agree on anything. UGH!

Max and Fang were talking strategy. Fang came up with a great plan, but Max keeps questioning it. I mean its good she's so cautious, she's pointing out stuff Fang and I have overlooked, but really? I didn't think she was so careful. Fang disagrees with her, but she's not giving in, and they're just butting heads! But their thoughts! Oh my god, there thoughts! They're all over the place. They're on and then they're off. Me hearing everything they're thinking, am getting sick on this emotional roller coaster.

I walk out of the building we're currently staying in. It's an old factory, hasn't been used in a while. I walk into the alley, where I usually take my breaks. Breaks from the love birds. Really it's getting annoying. I sat on a trash bin, better than sitting on the cold wet concrete floor. I rubbed my temples and numbed my head. Whispers rushed into my head, but where nothing compared with my headache.

I could hear everyone inside, thinking about Max and Fang, and when they'll just shut up. I caught a few passing people's thoughts. They were concerned with work or finals. Still it gave me a serious headache. I couldn't take any of the blabbering anymore. I finally zoned into the one person's head that I knew wasn't thinking about the fight.

_Where is she? I thought I saw her go this way._

I smiled. He's always thinking about me.

_I'm in the alley, Diago._ I said.

_What are you doing out there?_ he asked.

_Do I need to explain?_ I said. He chuckled.

I could hear footsteps getting closer. I looked up to see Diago in front of me. He smiled down at me, and brushed some of my hair out of my face. I smiled at him, and closed my eyes. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I just melted into him. I breathed in his sent. He smelled like grass and soap. Not much, but I always found it relaxing.

_Max and Fang's fighting getting to you?_ he asked.

I ground and laid my head in the crook of his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed circles on my back. Just the way I like it. Dude knows how to calm me down, that's for damn sure.

_You need a distraction._ he said. He was clouding up his mind so I wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking. I looked up at him confused. He smiled down at me, and before I could respond his lips met mine.

Instantly my arms wrapped around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, and teased the back of his neck. He held me closer pressing his hand on the small of my back. He moved closer to me standing between my legs. He ran his hand down my thigh, and I could feel his smirk on my lips.

_I know what you want. _I said. His smirk turned into a smile.

_I know you do. _he responded.

_But do you want it bad enough?_ I teased. He wrapped my leg around his waist, getting us closer.

_As bad as you want it. _he answered. It was my turn to smile.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard someone shout. I pulled away from Diago to look to see who it was. I saw a blushing Nudge, with her big brown eyes bugging out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just came out here to get a break from Max and Fang's fighting. I didn't mean to walk in on you guys!" she tried explaining herself.

Diago still clung to me, and I had to push him off. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. I cleared my throat and fixed myself. I must look totally messed up right now.

"I'm sorry Nudge. We shouldn't have been so out in the open with it. I'm sorry you witnessed that." I said. She gave me a half hearted smile.

_I thought it was kind of hot getting caught._I heard Diago think. I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow. He ground and laughed. _Sorry, did I think that out loud?_ he asked.

_Don't make me beat you._I threatened.

_Please do._ he said. I elbowed him again. He snorted. _You're the one who brought it up!_he defended. I rolled my eyes.

Nudge looked at us like she knew she was missing out on something. I gave her a reassuring smile. She looked between us, then shook her head.

"Joh?" she said. "Is it possible for you to," she started. I nodded, getting what she was asking.

"I'll try to calm them down, but I cant make any promises." I said. She smiled up at me and nodded.

We turned back and went inside the factory. Just as we left them, Max and Fang were arguing. What's worse, they weren't even arguing about the plan anymore. This had turned personal. A few smiles were spread across the flock's and gang's faces. Some wore confused and horrified looks.

"At least no one thinks I'm emo." Max said.

A few people let out a few "OOHHH!" and laughed at that one. Especially Dylan and Iggy.

"At least people don't think I'm going crazy." Fang retorted.

A few "Ah SNAP!" and "No he didn't!" came out of that one.

I zoned into their thoughts. Max felt really bad about his last comment and the one she had given him. Fang felt the same way. They both were still to pissed at each other to say sorry or take back anything they said.

_Max is so hot when she's angry._ I heard Fang think.

_Why does Fang have to be so cute when he's serious? _Max thought.

Again with the emotional roller coaster! I couldn't take it! I just wanted to shout out at both of them. "Just shut up and suck face already!" but I knew that wouldn't help anything. I could hear laughter, and as I looked around I saw that everyone was looking at me. What did I do? Then it dawned on me.

_Did I just say that out loud? _I thought to Diago. He laughed and nodded. I bit my lip. God, I did it again. Well, might as well go with it. I cleared my throat and turned to Max, and Fang.

"Max, I know your use to being leader, and I respect that. But Fang is our leader, and his plan is a great plan. I'm glad you have your concerns, but we just to take some risks." I said. She gave me a deadly glare. The flock wasn't kidding, I seriously would have peed my pants, if I wasn't so dead set on my statement.

"What if those risks cause one of us to get hurt?" she asked.

"You've gone through this before, haven't you? Don't tell me the adventurous Max is a fony." I said. Her glare disappeared.

"She's right Max." Angel said.

"It doesn't even matter if you guys aren't in kissing terms. This is about getting rid of the whitecoats for good." Iggy put in.

"Ya. I like Fang's plan. It lets me blow things up!" Gazzy added. That got Max to smile.

"Okay." she said. "We'll go with Fang's plan. On one condition." she said. I smiled.

"Fang if you say no, I'm going to seriously kick your ass." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Fang needs to race me." Max said. Fang looked at her shocked. "You heard me, emo boy. If you win I'll shut up about the risks." she said. "If I win, then," she paused. "Well, we'll just see where it goes." she said.

This was going to be exciting. The two of them went to the back, and expanded their wings. Not counting the time she was beating the crap out of me, this was the first time I saw Max's wings. They were a beautiful brown color. They were awesome.

"Ready," Iggy said.

"Set." Angel put in.

"GO!" Gazzy shouted.

They took off into the sky.

"I place $5 on Max." Dylan said.

"I'll take that bet." Iggy said.

"I'm in!" Champ said.

Everyone was placing their bets in now. I just stared up in the sky. These two are going to come back with red faces. I just know it.

* * *

**So? How did go? I'm sorry, it was a little hot in the beginning. Wasn't supposed to be. It just spilled out of me. Anyways, review! Well only if you want to know about Fang and Max's end results in the race. Who wins? What surprises will I come up with. That's for me to know and for you to find out. (How old is that saying?) Review! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	13. SAFE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I wish I owned Iggy. ^_^ That way I get a great cook and a funny guy at the same time!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them! You all are such great readers! Now this chapter,**

**Fang: Did you really have to write this chapter?**

**Me: Yes! It's yours and Max's reunion!**

**Fang: Ya. Well. It's a little private.**

**Joh: PRIVATE! You have got to be kidding me! You nearly gave Angel a nervous break down with all the details in your head!**

**Fang: Well you should keep your head out of mine.**

**Joh: You want to go Bird Boy?**

**Fang: Bring it on Dragon Breath! *Start to fight***

**Me: Well, um. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ **

***In the back ground***

**Joh: You jerk!**

**Fang: KNOW IT ALL!**

**Me: MAX!**

* * *

Fang's POV

Max and I took off to the sky. I could hear Dylan place $5 on Max. Thanks for the support man. I chased after Max. She wasn't hesitating in using her sonic speed super power. I sped up. What she doesn't know, is that racing against Champ has gotten my speed level higher by 100 miles. So I think were equally matched.

As I caught up to her, I flew above her. She looked above to see me. A shocked look spread across her face. I gave her one of my cocky grins. She narrowed her eyes, and then flew faster. Damn, she's been practicing. She's faster than I remember. Competitive as I was, I couldn't help think how hot she was when she was flying. Hell, she was hot no matter what she did.

I shook my head and flew faster. By this rate, I'm a shoe in for a lose. I chased her above the trees, and we circled each other. She flew higher and I followed her. I could hear her laugh, it was one of her mischievous laughs. I got suspicious.

The next thing I know, she's dropping out of the sky. I watch her fall, curious in what she's doing. I watched her, hovering above her. Then she expanded her wings, and flew back on course. My eyes widened as I realized what she did. She distracted me! That little cheater! With a small grin I chased after her.

We had flew all the way toward the moutnains. Were suppose to fly around the mountain twice and fly back. She was in the lead. I needed to find a way to get ahead. I looked up into the sky looking for an anwer. Then I saw big gray clouds coming over us. This isn't good.

"Max!" I called out. She didn't turn around. "Max! Storm clouds!" I shouted. She laughed, thinking I was trying to trick her. A loud rumbling came, and she stopped laughing. She looked up to confirm my statement.

"There's a cave about a 100 ft. to the left." she said. I nodded and followed her towards the cave.

We touched down, just as the rain started to poor down. The cave was cold, but dry. We'd just have to wait this out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max lie down on the floor by the cave entrance.

"Well, might as well wait for it to end." she said. I sat down next to her. She didn't look at me. I found that hurtful.

"Max? Are you still mad at me?" I asked. She didn't look or say anything. "Max, please talk to me." I pleaded. She looked down at her hands.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked. I looked at her painfully. "You left, broke my heart, and then went off and found your self a new flock." she said. "See, nothing to talk about." she said.

"Max." I said. She shook her head.

"It's fine. You didn't want to be part of our flock so you left. It's understandable." she said. I sighed.

"Max. Shut up." I said. She finally looked at me. Except she looked shocked and pissed. Ya, nobody tells her to shut up. "You don't know why I left. You don't know why I decided to join these guys." I said.

"Then tell me. Let me know." she demanded.

I stared into her eyes, her cute brown eyes. She seemed really hurt by this whole thing. It's only right to explain it to her. But how do I do that? I'm not really the type of guy who can poor out his emotions to someone. That's part why I stay quiet.

"It said it all on the letter." I said. "The flock need your leadership, but I need your Maxness. You cant do both." I explained.

Then she hit me.

"That's it! I am done! You can't even admit why you left! Do you know how much I cried over you? How much harder things have been for me sense you left?" she shouted. "No you don't! Because you haven't been there Fang! What happened to never leaving me? You left! And for what?" she asked.

"I-I," I didn't know what to say. She hit me again, but not as hard as the last time.

"God, your such an idiot!" she shouted. Tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Don't cry Max." I said.

"What do you expect me to do? I've done nothing but cry sense you left. Congratulations Fang, you broke me." she said, covering her face.

I wrapped my arms around her, while she sobbed. She held me close, whispering sorry over and over again. I held her for a while. When she started to hiccup, I wiped her tears away. She looked up at me.

"I love you Max." I said. She smiled a small smile. I leaned over and pressed my lips against hers. I waited for her to push me away, but she responded this time.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and this time, she deepened the kiss. She was in control, she knew what she wanted. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance. She let me in.

The rain outside came down softer. Making pitter patter sounds on the cave floor. Soon after, the rain stopped. I pulled back, looking into her eyes. She smiled at me.

"I love you Fang." she said. My eyes actually felt like they were bugging out of my head. She laughed at my expression. It's a rare thing. I smiled a full blown smile at her.

I kissed her more passionately, filled with all the love I had for her. She kissed me back. This time she had to pull back.

"Rain stopped, race is still on." she said. I smiled and helped her up.

"Its so on." I said, and holding her hand, jumped out of the cave.

We flew a couple yards together, but then we both got competitive. She had me by a mile, and we were close to the base. I had one shot at this. I flew as fast as I could, barely flying past her, and just nosed dived into the back alley. She came after me, doing the same thing. I saw Joh and Kiki there waiting for us. I was a head taller than Max, I'll just use it to my advantage. I reached out toward the ground.

"ITS DONE!" I heard Joh shout.

Max and I were breathing hard, and where on our hands and knees. We smiled at each other. Then looked up at Joh.

"Who won?" Max asked.

Joh looked between us, and looked at the crowed. Then I saw Dylan hand Iggy $5. I let out a small laugh. The rest of the crowed cheered.

"WAY TO GO FANG!" Kiki shouted. I can't believe I won.

I stood up and faced Max. She had a proud smile on her face. She held out her hand.

"Nice race. Congratulations." she said.

I looked down at her hand. Then I looked up at her face. I gave her a little smirk. I took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. She was stiff at fist, but then I felt her arms wrap around me. I could hear the girls let out an "awwwe." and the guys shout, "Get a room." or something around those lines. Whatever, I had Max. Nothing could take her from me.

* * *

**FAX! FAX! FAX! Sorry if it wasn't as hot as you might want it to be. But at least I got them together! That's a good thing! Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	14. JOH!

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Okay, I don't own MR. But I do own this plot.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting in a while, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I've worked on this plot for awhile, so I hope you enjoy it. ^_^ R&R!**

* * *

Fang's POV

This is it. The first step in destroying the experimentation on kids. We had found a near by lab. Lucky for us, according to the papers Nekoda had given us, it was one of the big ones. My plan was in motion. Everyone had volunteered to participate, so everyone was in on this.

We're on the move. Everyone in their positions, waiting for Joh's signal. We all waited patiently. All of us in our four teams.

The Purple team: Distraction

Leader: Joh

Mission: Distract the white coats and Erasers, so the rest of us can get in.

The Red team: Exit

Leader: Kiki and Ceecee

Mission: Get the other experiments out of the building.

The Green team: Warriors

Leader: Max

Mission: To fight off the Erasers and white coats.

The Black team: Information

Leader: Fang

Mission: Get more information on the experimentation, and other labs.

My team waited in hiding, in the back of the lab building. Joh had put up the communal group with the leaders. Even Joh has her limits. She isn't able to connect everyone, so she included the team leaders. Forget walkie-talkies, we have brain power. I never thought I'd get to say that.

_Fang, Iggy just set the smoke bomb off. They should be coming out._I heard Joh.

_Just let us know._ I said. I waited a while longer before getting word again.

_We got them! Now's your chance._ She said.

I looked over at Diago, and nodded. He ran towards the door. We had looked at it before. It was a lock that I hadn't seen before. So I had Diago figure his way to pick the lock. Just as I expected, he picked the lock with ease. He motioned for the rest of us to get in.

We ran inside, only to be stopped by another door. This time the locks were computerized. I looked over at Nudge. She nodded and went over to the lock. She pressed a few buttons and the door swung open.

"I have to stay here to get you all in." she said. Everyone filed inside. I was the last to leave, telling Nudge to scurry her butt over. She ran as fast as she could, and made it before the door closed. I looked over to find Diago picking a second lock, one of the computerized locks.

"Nudge, come here." he said. She went over to him. I looked at the two curious in what they were doing.

_Fang? You guy's in?_Joh asked.

_Ya. Were getting past security now._ I replied.

_Don't forget to get us in._That was Ceecee's voice.

_Don't worry. We're almost there._ I said.

"Diago you're a genius!" I heard Nudge exclaim. I walked over to them, giving them a wondering look. "Diago got all the doors to unlock." Nudge said.

"With your help with the passwords." he said. They smiled at me proudly.

"Great job." I said.

_Kiki, Ceecee, go on in. The doors are open._ I sent out the message. I opened the door that faced us, and it did open. I nodded at the team and everyone got in.

_Were in._Kiki said.

_How'd you manage that?_ That was Max.

_It was Nudge's and Diago's doing._ I said.

_Max, they're coming your way!_It was Joh. Then it went quiet. They were probably busy in their mission.

I lead the team towards the computer lab. I stopped in front of the door that was supposed to be to the lab. Green smoke was seeping through the cracks. I smiled a little. It was amazing how Iggy and Gazzy could build bombs out of anything. This one especially, it was a real stinker.

I pulled up the bandanna I had worn around my neck. The team copied me, and put up their own bandanas. I nodded to a small girl who I had learned was talented in the air element. She nodded and looked at the door. The green smoke started to blow back, and disappear. She nodded again, giving me the okay to head inside.

I opened the door, and felt the full force of the girls power. The green smoke came rushing out, but a big wind came from behind me and pushed the smoke back up through the vents. I waited until the smoke was gone, then went inside.

The room still stank like skunk and moldy old cheese. I headed over to the computers, and so did everyone else. They each got to their own computer and typed away.

_Joh! _I heard Ceecee scream. I stiffened.

_What happened? _I asked. Along with Max and Joh.

_These experiments. Their heavily guarded. We can't find a way around them._ Kiki said.

_I'm on my way. Max, send Champ and Vinnie to the side of the building._Joh instructed.

_I'm on it. Fang have you got anything yet? _Max asked.

_Not yet._ I said.

_Keep trying._Ceecee encouraged. Then silence again.

I typed on the keyboard the things I was looking for. Searching through files. I couldn't find anything that I didn't already know. Did these guys ever update? There was nothing useful here. All I saw were the stupid experimentation processes. Let me tell you, these were gruesome.

"Boss." I heard a guy call. I looked in the direction of the voice. I saw one of the older boys waving me down. I got up and walked over to him. He pointed to the screen. "Is this what we're looking for?" he asked.

I looked over it. It was coordinates. Like on a map. The guy clicked on one of the coordinates, and out pops another lab. It was one that I know was destroyed. Why, 'cause it was crossed out on Nekoda's paper. I nodded, this is what we wanted. The guys started to print out pages of the coordinates.

"Good work." I complimented. The guy gave me a small smile. I went over to Nudge, who had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my god. Fang! I can't believe this! Do you know what they do to these kids? Its horrible. They tried to make a kid into a frog. A frog! It didn't work out. They killed him! Oh my god. This is just so sad! Here's one about a girl who was sold to them, and they tried to make her into a centaur. You know those half horse half human things. She didn't survive the transformation. What kind of sick demonic things do they do to these kids!" she ranted. While she did, I looked over her screen. Pictures, and descriptive words filled the screen.

"Nudge, you found what we need. Print these off." I ordered. She nodded, sniffing back tears. I sighed. It's a hard thing on all of us, but we're on a mission here.

_Fang! _I heard Joh's voice.

_What? _I asked.

_They're on their way to the computer lab! Get out of there! _She ordered.

Adrenaline pumped through my body. My hear pulse sky rocketed. I looked over at everyone. It didn't look like we'd get anymore information from here. I ran over to the printer and grabbed all the papers that were coming out.

"Shut down! They're onto us!" I shouted. Everyone did exactly what I said. I stuffed the paper's into my back pack. I pointed to the back door, that lead outside. Sure we'd be spotted, but there was a battle going on out there anyways.

Everyone filed out of the room. I heard the other door being busted open. I looked behind me to see Erasers getting closer. I pushed the last person out the door, and tossed him the back pack. I turned around to face the Eraser.

It snarled at me. I glared back. The other Erasers stood watching. A kid vs. an Eraser. This they had to see. The only sad thing about this is, I've killed more Erasers than this guy has probably seen. So he's in for a surprise.

_Get them OUT!_I heard Joh again. I think she was talking to Ceecee or Kiki. But that little interruption, got the wind knocked out of me. The Eraser had slammed me into the wall. He smiled at me evilly. I got up and charged for him. He swept his arm sideways, knocking me over again. Only this time, I went out the window.

"FANG!" Nudge screamed. I got back up, and watched the other Erasers coming through the door. I growled at the one that had knocked me through a freaking window. He'd pay for that. He narrowed his eyes at me.

_report. _Max was the one to get me this time. Again I'm knocked back. These freaking girls keep distracting me! I get up really pissed that I'm getting my ass kicked.

_We've been seen!_It was Ceecee. This time I ignored her and went after the Eraser. I ran up to him, a smug look on his face. This time I didn't go straight for him. I spread out my wings and jumped into the air. His eyes went huge and he looked up at me. I folded my wings back in and landed, feet first, on the Eraser's shoulder's.

He went down, crying in pain. I stood over him. Now it was my turn to give him a smug smile.

"Meet the angel of Death, dog." I spat. Then with one swift move of my fist, I punched him. Snapping his head around so hard, I could hear his neck snap. He laid there still and dead.

I could hear growls behind me. I looked over to see some of them in battle with the others. I watched as Nudge kicked the crap out of one. I wanted to smile at seeing her infuriated face, but didn't have the time. Another Eraser came for me.

I charged for him too. He shouted, as if it would help him. As always I kept swift and silent. As Gazzy used to say, I was a ninja, but with wings. I again jumped into the air. This Eraser was smart, he stayed out of my dropping range. He ran towards the forest. I followed him thinking he was a coward running away.

He disapeared into the thick trees. I scanned the forest floor, looking for him. Then I heard rustling in the trees. I looked over, and thought there was no possible way. I've never heard of an Eraser climbing trees. I was so stunned I didn't fly off. The Eraser jumped off the limb and slammed into me.

I let out an "Oomph!" as I landed on the hard ground.

_Fang? _It was all the girls. It's ironic, how that much of an impact could travel through the bond.

_Being attacked._ I couldn't be tough anymore. I admit, I hurt, like really hurt. I don't even think I can move. No, its not that. There's a two hundred pound dog on top of me. I look up at the Eraser, who has a dead look in his eyes. I rolled him off of me. There was a stick coming out of his back. What the hell?

"You okay?" I looked up to see Diago's face. There was blood on his hands, and a bit on his shirt. I looked from the Eraser to him. It pieced itself together. This guy is still on his killing spree. Diago helped me up.

_They're out. Kiki, you know what to do._I heard Joh say. I looked up into the sky to see Gazzy and Iggy flying above the building, holding giant bombs. This was it.

I looked at the team. The Erasers laid dead or unconscious on the floor. The team looked beat, and they were looking at the two bomb lovers in the sky.

"Come on, before we get blown up too." I said. I ran towards the rendezvous point. The team followed.

_Guys! Stay back! Don't go to the,_It was Joh's voice, but she was cut off. But the scary thing was, right before she was cut off, I heard a gunshot.

_Joh? _I called. No answer. _Joh?_ I called again. Still no answer. _Max! Kiki! Ceecee! _I tried calling them, but nobody answered me. This wasn't good.

I ran faster towards the rendezvous point. No, this can't be happening.

"Fang!" I heard Max's voice, but it was out loud. I looked over my shoulder to see her and her team running towards us. I slowed down for her to catch up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I heard Joh, then a gunshot." she said. One look at her, and I knew she thought the same thing. We ran faster.

Then the explosion came. I looked back to see the building on fire. The guys were flying ahead, but they weren't in happy moods. That was even more scary. They flew diagonally from us. I looked over to where they were flying, and saw Kiki and Ceecee. Kiki was engulfed in flames again.

"They're over there." I heard one of my team members say. We ran over there. A group started to come into view as we got closer. They were staring at a body on the ground. A few of the gang had pinned down some white coats.

"JOH!" our teams shouted. We all ran toward the body. Max and I got there before any of them.

Joh laid on the ground, gasping for air, and her hand had covered the right side of her stomach. Her hand covered in red liquid, and her shirt soaked in blood. She had been shot.

"JOH!" Diago pushed past everyone, and stooped down to his girlfriend. She saw him and smiled up at him. She caressed his face. "Joh! You'll be okay! You're going to be okay." he said, trying to calm himself down with his words. Tears came down his face like a river.

"Diago." she let out. Then she turned to me and Max. "As I promised. None of you got hurt." she said to Max. Max shook her head.

"I didn't mean that you," she began.

"I'd rather it be me, than one of you." Joh interrupted her. Then her gaze turned to me. Her breathing was getting faster and faster. "This mission was a success." she said. "You need to lead them to their next victory." she said.

"You say that like your not going to be part of it." Ceecee said. Joh looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know if I can." she said calmly.

"You can't die." I found myself saying. She let out a small laugh that only got her to wince. She looked back at me.

"I'm not immortal Fang. I am human." she said. I shook my head. This can't happen. She isn't going to die. Max started to whisper to Dylan, I knew what she was wanting to do. Dylan nodded.

"Let me try something." Dylan said, walking up to Joh. He bent over Joh, and lifted up her shirt. Clear bullet wound. The bleeding seemed to come quickly without the shirt. Dylan put her shirt down, and Joh pressed her hand to her stomach again. Dylan looked at Max sadly. "I can't do it. The bullet is still in there. If I heal her the bullet will still be inside of her." he explained. Max covered her mouth, obviously trying not yell at him.

"Joh. Please. Hang in there. You can make it. I know you can." Diago said. Joh smiled up at him. She took his hand in her free one.

"I love you Diago." she said. He cried harder. "Don't cry." she ordered. "This is just how it is. You can't change it." she said. He gribbed her hand so tight his knuckles were turning white. He closed his eyes, and put their hands to his forehead.

"Joh. You're not going to die. I wont let you." he said. She laughed, but then took in a quick breath. She ground in pain, and the blood started to pour out. "Joh, I swear if you die, I will find you in the after world and kill you." Diago threatened. It didn't really make sense, but he was begging for her life now. What else could he do?

"I love you Diago." Joh said again. He then opened his eyes, and looked at her. His eyes were puffy, and red. He shook his head, still not accepting her death.

"I love you too Joh." he said. She smiled at him. Her eyes were begging to droop. With the last of her strength she looked up at the sky.

"I love you all." she said. "Don't forget that." she said. Then she closed her eyes. Diago started to cry even more. Everyone else started to cry too, letting out moans of grief.

I looked over at Kiki, who had stayed quiet the whole time. She was still on fire, and she was staring at the white coat that Vinnie and Champ were holding. The white coat had a terrified look on his face. He stared back at Kiki.

"You shot her." she said deadly. He gulped. "You shot her! Now she's dead!" she shouted and the flames on her grew. She was really pissed. "She's dead by your hand!" she shouted again, except her voice was shaky. I got a closer look at her face. Tears streamed down her face, more than Diago's had. She was crying.

"Fang! Max!" Angel cried. I looked at her. She pointed towards the front of the builing. Flashing lights lit up against the setting sun. "The firefighters, cops, and paramedics." she said. The siren of the cars came into ear shot.

"Everyone into the forest." I ordered. Nobody moved. "Joh wouldn't want you guys getting caught in this. If not for me. Do it for her." I said. They looked at me, then they started for the forest. I looked back at Joh's body. Diago didn't move. He looked up at me.

"I'm not leaving her until I know that she'll be taken care of. I don't care if I'm caught." he said. I nodded understanding.

"I know. I'm not leaving either." I said.

"Or me." Max said.

"Me either." Ceecee said.

"That goes for us too." Kiki said, speaking for Vinnie and Champ, who were still holding the white coat. "I want to see this guy go to jail for what he did, because death is too easy a punishment for him." she said. She cut of the flames as the cars got closer. I nodded. All Joh's close friends stayed. Max made sure the rest of the flock went back and took care of the others.

The cars came and stopped just about a yard from us. A team of paramedics came rushing over, while firefighters tried to put out the building. A woman with short black hair came up to us.

"Girl, approximately the age of 15. Gunshot to the abdomen. Still alive, but barley." she said to her teammates. I had barely caught onto the last of her sentence.

"Wait she's still alive?" Diago asked.

"You know her?" she asked. No he's a complete stranger that just happens to be crying over her.

"Yes. We all do." he said, motioning over to us. She then got a look at the white coat.

"What with him?" she asked.

"He shot her." Kiki said. The woman then talked into one of the walkie talkie reporting what had happened. Then the paramedics put Joh onto a gurney. The headed back to the car.

"Can I go with her?" Diago asked. The woman looked at him, then to us.

"I'm sorry only one person will be able to ride with us." she said.

"He'll be going." Kiki said. The rest of us nodded in agreement. She nodded to him. Diago followed them into the car, and they drove off towards the hospital.

"I heard we have the shooter in custody?" a police man came around the corner. Kiki then pointed to the white coat.

"He shot her." she said. The man looked at all of us.

"What are you kids doing around here?" he asked.

"Take him in, and we'll tell you everything." Max said. The cop looked at her. He nodded sensing her seriousness. He cuffed the white coat, and stuffed him into the car.

"You kids will need to come into questioning." he said, gesturing towards the other cop cars. Max looked at me, and I nodded.

"Come on guys. It's about time we get this over with." I said. The rest of them nodded and followed Max towards the cars.

I looked on the ground and found my back pack. I picked up making sure the papers were in there. They were. I looked back into the forest. I saw a little blond girl with blue eyes, looking at me. Angel.

_We'll be back. Take them to base. We'll take care of it_. I told her. She smiled and nodded. I walked over to the group and got into the car with Max.

It's finally going to end.

* * *

**So what did you think? So sad at the end right? Want to know if Joh lives or dies? Well then review! Like I've shown before. I'm evil, so you never know if Joh will live or die. Plus, find out if they actually do stop the experiments. Love the reviews so leave one. Review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	15. Truth Is Out!

**Disclaimer: I can't stress this enough. I don't own MR. **

**A/N: So I left you guys with the gun scene right? Okay. So in this chapter, its all about the truth getting out. Now this is all in my mind, I have no clue if JP is going to have the experiments stop. So again, my thoughts, my mind. K? So Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Fang's POV

We sat in the police station. Waiting to be called in for questioning. Diago had gone with Joh to the hospital. We haven't gotten any news about them. I hoped that the rest of the guys are okay, and safe. Ceecee and Kiki were sitting next to Vinnie and Champ, while Max and I stood in front of the desk.

We had decided to tell them the truth. The truth about the schools. I know that the flock had talked about going to the authorities before, but that was before. Too much stuff has gone on for the government to ignore it. Plus, now we have evidence. We have papers, and other experiments to prove it. Max had agreed that it was my decision on what to do with Joh's gang, but she had the final say for the flock. It was fair.

"Are you the kids from the burning lab case?" a woman asked. I nodded. She motioned us to follow her. We did, and she lead us to a small room. A police man stood in the middle of it. He looked over us and nodded over to the woman that had brought us in.

"You can sit." he said, motioning us over to a table. I nodded toward the seats, and they all sat down. Vinnie at the end, next to him was Champ. In the middle sat the girls, and I sat at at the other end. The man closed the door and then turned to us.

"This guy looks like a wrestler." I heard Champ whisper. Only us who had super hearing could hear him. The officer obviously didn't hear him.

"Lets just get to the point." the police man said. "What were you kids doing there?" he asked. Nobody said anything. I pulled off my back pack and flopped it onto the table. The police man looked at it confused.

"All your answers are in there." I said. The police man took it and opened it. He pulled out the papers, and looked over them. His face turned from confused, to curious, to concerned. "Where did you get these?" he asked. I didn't answer him. The police man looked at me curious. "Who gave you these papers?" he asked, tossing a packet infront of me. It was the papers that Nekoda had given me. I looked up at the police man.

"Dragon." I let out. The police man wasn't so good in hiding his emotions. I could read him like a book. He obviously recognized the word. Not as most people would react to it. He reacted like he knew about it. Knew about them.

"Are you?" the police man asked. He looked at me surprised.

"Show me it." I said. The police man looked at me. I kept my face expressionless. He stood up and held out his hand, motioning down-words. I scanned the room wondering what he was doing. I saw the camera. The once red light had gone out. The camera was off. I looked back at the police man.

He started to pull his shirt out of his pants. I didin't show my shock, besides, it would be hidden. Max's face had turned pink. I tried not to smile at her blush. The police man didn't unbutton his shirt, lucky for us, but he simply lifted it slightly. He didn't show his whole chest, just enough for me to see it.

His tattoo was on the bottom right corner of his stomach. It was a dragon's head, just like Joh's and Nekoda's. He was in fact a member of the Dragons. I nodded. He put his shirt down.

"Nekoda gave me the papers." I said. The police man's face turned curious.

"Are you a Dragon?" he asked. I shook my head. Then looked him in the eyes.

"The girl that got shot is. That's Nekoda's daughter." I said. Shocked sprang onto his face.

"Joh?" he asked.

"You know her?" Kiki asked. The police man looked at her and nodded.

"Yes. Quite well actually." he said.

"So your going to help us?" Champ asked. "You already know about the experiments." he added.

"Exactly." Vinnie said. "They knew. But yet, they didn't do anything about it." he said coldly. The police man shook his head.

"We didn't have any evidence to bring them down." he said.

"Well now you do." Max put in. "Do something with it." she said.

"I will. This is the break we've been waiting for." he said.

"So in the mean time." Ceecee said. "Can we go see Joh?" she asked. The police man smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Lets go see Joh." he said.

* * *

We got to the hospital a half hour later. The guy lead us over to the waiting room. We saw Diago standing near the doors. A worried and tired look on his face. Kiki and Ceecee ran over to him. He immediately took them into his arms.

"Who's this?" the police guy asked.

"This is Joh's boyfriend." Champ said. We all glared at him.

"Who are you?" Diago asked.

"A fellow Dragon." I answered. Diago looked at me unbelieving. "He has the tat." I said. He nodded.

"So what's the news on our girl?" Kiki asked.

"All I know is that they took her into surgery. Nobody is telling me anything else." he said. We all sighed.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if Dr. Stevenson is working tonight?" we heard the police guy ask a nearby nurse.

"Yes. He is." the nurse said.

"Can you tell him that Officer Lance Porter is in lobby 4 and needs to see him ASAP?" the police guy asked. The nurse nodded and sauntered off.

"Who's Dr. Stevenson?" Max asked.

"A fellow Dragon." Porter answered.

"How many Dragon's are there in the world?" Champ asked.

"What the hell is a Dragon?" Max asked.

While Ceecee explained what a Dragon is to Max, the rest of us waited for Dr. Stevenson to get here. The more time past, the more I was getting worried. Diago couldn't sit still, and Kiki was fidgeting. I felt for those two. They were the closest to Joh. They must be going through hell.

"It's weird." Max said. I looked at her."I remember being this worried. But with you." she said.

I remembered when I was hurt and I had been taken to the hospital. I could probably guess they were feeling just like I am right now, back then. This was hell.

"Lance?" we heard a voice. Porter got up and hugged a guy, who looked like a Doctor.

"James." Porter said.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"The 15 year old girl that came in here. Gun shot to the lower abdomen. She's Nekoda's daughter." Porter said. Jame's eyes widened. Then he turned towards the desk. He talked to the woman at the desk and she handed him a clip board.

"Have you called Nekoda?" James asked, coming back while looking at the clipboard.

"Yes, but nobody answered." Porter said.

"This doesn't look good." James said.

"What is it?" Diago asked. James shook her head.

"With the information I'm seeing. She doesn't have a good chance of living." he said. Ceecee let out a tiny sob.

"Are you saying she's going to die?" Diago asked. James looked over at us.

"I don't know." he said.

This was it. Diago didn't hold it in. He cried. Ceecee couldn't help herself either. She cried. Champ tried to be tough, but ended up crying as well. Everyone cried. Max and I weren't as bad, but we both shed a tear.

* * *

**Can you believe me when I say, I even cried writing this? Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I've got about two maybe three chapters left in me. So hang in there. Pray for Joh. Hope she'll be okay. Cuz with my evil mind. You never know if she'll live or die. Review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	16. Alive or Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. All I own are the supers, the dragons, and the plot. Other things from the book come from and are owned by JP.**

**A/N: Did I leave anyone crying? I'm sorry if I did. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So here's the truth. Whether Joh lives or dies. Reviewers are asking me not to kill her off. With my evil mind you'll never know. I'm unpredictable with some of my stories. Speaking of reviews. I love the ones I have gotten. Thank you guys. You're all so awesomely awesome! Thanks for following this story. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Fang's POV

The guys were trying not to show any weakness, but it was sort of hard to do when you hear that bad of news. Joh might not live. That's mind blowing news to anyone. James and Porter were talking quickly and quietly to each other. I could hear tiny bits and pieces. They were planning on how to tell the news to her family.

I could just imagine the look on Nene's and Nekoda's faces. Nene would fall to the ground crying in pain. Nekoda would wrap his arms around his wife trying to calm her and himself down. Topiece would walk out of the house and beat something up, just to get his anger and sadness out. This news would devastate her family. It caused me to choke up.

"Diago?" I heard Kiki let out. Diago was headed towards the doors. The doors that cut us off from Joh. A dangerous look in his eye. I stood up going after him.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"If they can't help her, than I'll find someone who can." Diago said. He reached to doors and pushed them open.

"I don't think that's a good idea man." Champ said, zipping over to Diago. Diago ignored him. I grabbed Diago's shoulder.

"They're still trying. Give them a chance." I said. Diago turned to me.

"They aren't doing a very good job. The girl I love is in there, near to death, and they aren't doing anything to save her." he growled.

"What could you do better? What can you do to save her?" I asked. Diago looked at me. He didn't answer, he looked from me to Champ to the others still sitting on the chairs.

"I can't handle her dying." he finally said. He looked back at me. "If she dies, than I wouldn't be able to live without her." he said. I nodded understanding.

"I know you would be able to. You love her too much." I said. I didn't expect it, but he suddenly hugged me. I could hear him silently crying. Slowly I hugged him back, patting his back. Diago was a mess. He was acting out. I think this was the only way to actually calming him down.

"Um, excuse me." I heard a female voice call. Diago pulled back and looked behind him. It was a short Mexican woman. She smiled at us. "Are you with, um," she looked down at the clip board she held. "Joh Kimastu?" she asked.

Was that her last name? Kimastu?

"Yes. We are." Porter spoke up. She looked at the officer.

"Yes. Well, about Miss Kimastu." she said.

We all held our breath for the news. Was she going to die? Or was she going to live.

"She had been shot in the lower abdomen, causing sevier damage to her intestines. She lost a lot of blood. The surgery was difficult to do. The doctors did their best." she said.

"Is she alive or dead?" Vinnie asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. Down to the point." she said. She looked at all of us, and she took a deep breath.

"She's alive," she began. Everyone sighed in relief, and hugs were exchanged. They were all so happy. "but," the lady continued. Everyone looked back at her. "she is in sevier condition. She barely lived. If the paramedics didn't get there when they did she would have died. We are going to have to keep her for a couple days." she said.

"Yes. Of course. Doctors orders." Porter said. He thanked the woman, and shook her hand. She smiled at him and was starting to walk away, but Ceecee spoke up.

"There's something your not telling us. What else is wrong with her?" she asked. The woman turned back to her, looking surprised and confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, that you aren't telling us all the details. What else is there?" Ceecee stared her down. The woman looked at all of us. Then back to Porter. She looked at his badge, then to his face. She looked back at Ceecee.

"Grab her!" Kiki shouted. Just as the woman bullted for the door.

Instinct kicked in and I went after her. Max following. Now this would have looked weird. A bunch of kids, chasing a doctor, or nurse, or whatever. But the place was nearly empty. Only a few desk workers stayed. They watched as Max tackled the woman to the ground.

The woman turned onto her back, reaching for Max. Max dodged her attack, and grabbed her hands, pinning them on the sides of her head. Then the woman started kicking, almost rocking Max off of her. Kiki came out of nowhere and sat on her feet, growling at her. The woman struggled to get free, but Max's and Kiki's weight held her down.

"Get off of me you little freaks!" she shouted. "Get off or I swear I'll exterminate all of you!" she threatned. It made sense that she was trying to fight two girls who sat on top of her. What confused me was why she ran in the first place.

"Get off of her." Porter ordered, finally catching up to the rest of us, James following him.

"No don't!" Ceecee shouted. Max and Kiki kept their positions.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"We have an evil scientist in our midst." Ceecee explained.

"What?" Porter asked.

"A white coat. A scientist who experiments on kids." Champ explained.

"Her?" James asked.

I walked over to the woman. She looked at me spitefully. She seemed to hate my guts. Then something accord to me. If this is a white coat, why is she in the hospital? It seemed the same thing popped into everyone else's heads.

"Bind her up. Make sure doesn't get away. Diago, Champ Vinnie. Lets go." I ordered.

"I'm going!" Kiki announced. I didn't have time to argue with her, but who was going to help Max hold down the white coat?

"I'll take Kiki's place." Vinnie announced. I nodded, just wanting to get going.

So Champ, Diago and Kiki followed me down the hallway, back into the lobby. We didn't stop there. We busted through the doors that we weren't supposed to pass. But really, we've practically broken so many laws, this was just a minor one to break. We rushed down the hall. Doctors yelling at us, telling us we shouldn't be back here, especially running.

We ignored him, and raced down the hall. Where is she? Did they get her already.

"Champ. Run ahead and see if they got her out into the parking lot." I ordered. He disappeared from my side.

"Diago do you sense her?" Kiki asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I'm not sure about the bond right about now." he said. I was confused. What bond? But right now wasn't the right time to ask. Then I heard grunting coming from the left. I looked over to see a guy falling over in the hall.

"Guys." I called to them. We ran towards the left. Then another guy came out of the room. Well it looked like he was thrown out of the room. We looked into the room. Guys were spread all over the floor, unconscious. Then I heard another grunt. I looked over to see a guy getting hit in the stomach with one of the I.V. stands. The one holding the stand is what shocked me, but really it shouldn't have. It was Joh.

She had a killing look on her face. She was out for blood. She also had a huge red stain on her hospital gown. No doubt her wound opening up. She spun around and hit another guy in the back of the head with the stand. Shaking myself out of it, I joined into the fight.

Clasping my hands together, I hit a guy in the back with my fist. He fell foreward, but caught himself. He turned to face me. Anger shot across his face. He came after me, with a taiser. I gulped. Okay, hands on fighting I'm good at. When it's an unfair advantage, say like a taiser, now that takes me sometime. Remembering the training I went through with Joh, I recalled the part where she pulled a knife out. She told me that in some fights things like this would happen. Now to put her training to work.

I readied myself. The guy came at me, the taiser charging up. I spun around and kicked my leg out. I felt my foot hit something. When I made my whole turn I saw that I had kicked the guy's hand. He shouted in pain, and held his hand. It no longer held the taiser. I took my chance and socked him in the nose. It should have just broken his nose, but his head fell back, and he hit his head against the wall. He fell to the floor passed out. I shrugged and turned around to get the next guy.

The rest of them were pretty easy to fend off. My main priority was to get them to stay away from Joh. She wasn't in her best condition, and she shouldn't even be fighting. The rest of them thought the same thing, and we circled around Joh, creating a barrior around her. One at a time the guys came at us, and they dropped like flies. Soon there were all passed out.

There was no time to see if Joh was okay, I ushered them out of the room. Diago grabbed Joh's hand and lead her out of there. We met up with Champ, who was coming back from the parking lot. He saw that Joh was okay, and hurried ahead to get Porter and the car. Joh kept up with us pretty well. Actually, I think she felt like we were holding her back.

We got back to the lobby, and saw Porter there waiting for us. I looked around for the others, but they were no where to be seen. Porter saw us and rushed over. He picked up Joh, and she was too shocked to see him to protest. We followed him out to the car. It was a good thing we had driven in the SUV. I then saw James in another car, which held everyone else and the white coat.

We all jammed into the car, and Porter switched on the lights. He headed towards the police station. I wouldn't allow that.

"No. Take us somewhere they wont find us." I said. Porter looked in the review mirror at me. I starred back, not giving in. He then nodded, and changed direction.

"Somewhere we can get her help too." Kiki added. Porter dove faster. I looked behind us, to see the car with James in it, his lights flashing too, keeping up with us. I looked back to Joh. She looked pale, but if she felt sick, she didn't show it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She gave me a smile.

"You kidding? This is only a minor set back." she said. I smiled at her old sarcasm. But if you knew Joh, you knew she wouldn't let you worry about her. She was definitely in pain, and that she was scared.

I could see Diago grab her hand. She smiled at him. Then she set her head on his shoulder. Then she closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep." Kiki demanded. Joh smiled and opened her eyes.

"Yes, mom." she joked. Then she looked at Porter. "So Lance." she said. "Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been going?" she asked. Porter smiled and shook his head.

"Leave to you Joh, to get shot, survive, then get attack, and then try to make small talk." he said. She laughed, which only made her hurt.

"Jerk. Don't make me laugh." she said. He laughed, and I could feel the car speed up.

"We'll get there soon." he informed us.

Were exactly were we going?

* * *

**So exciting! She's alive! Welcome. I thought it would be just like Joh to make a joke out of her pain, so there you go. Stay tuned for the next chapter. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update. So review! Thanks! Your all awesome! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	17. Tranqulizer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride books. **

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have followed this story sense the beginning. Dang, that sound's like I'm done writing the story. Trust me, there's more to come. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. Your reviews really do mean a lot to me. Keep them coming. Love all ya'll! ^_^**

**PS: Just finished reading Angel. Woah, is all I can say. For those of you who are reading it, or done reading it, tell me what you think of it. Seriously send me a PM. Please! I'm dying to know how others have taken in this book. **

* * *

Joh's POV

I hurt. Really bad. So bad that I wish I were dead. Stupid guys, coming in and trying to kidnap me. They obviously didn't do their homework. No one, and I mean NO ONE takes me without a good damn fight. I'd fight to the death. Which, is really ironic for me to say. Seeing as I might be dying.

I look around and I see Diago on my left. His eyes blood shot red, and puffy. Like he's been crying. I squeeze his hand. I love him to death. I look and see Fang on my right. His face calm and focused. But I know he's in shambles now. His thoughts are all over the place. I feel bad for him. I look in the front and see Kiki in the passenger's seat. She's looking back at the car behind us. With what I can hear, hold James, Max, Vinnie, Champ, and some woman that's a whitecoat. Kiki looks at the car with a growl deep in her throat.

Then theirs Lance. How he got into this mess is surprising. I haven't seen Lance in over a year. Well I guess it makes sense. My dad hired him to look out for me, but not to be seen by me. Dad doesn't know I know this, but you know. With my mind reading, you can't really keep secrets from me. With an exception of Fang. Little buger, figured out a way to change his thoughts. Everyone can change their thoughts, but eventually they think back to whatever it is, but not Fang. Ticks me off.

I want to sleep, but Kiki demanded I don't. Really, I couldn't help but smile. She's beeing such a good leader. Pretty soon, she won't need me to be leader anymore. She might think differently, but I know if I die, she'll be able to take care of the gang, along side Fang. If he decides to take care of them.

"How you holding up Joh?" Lance asked.

"Your driving slower than an old man and a snail combined. If I don't die from this wound I'm going to die of old age." I said. He looked at me a little pissed. I smiled at him. He should know that I wont tell him how much I'm hurting. I don't let anyone know how much I hurt.

"She's still bleeding." Fang said deadly. Lance sped up. Really? How far are we going?

"Were almost there." Lance announced.

We hit a small bump. I couldn't hold it in, I let out a small whimper. I clenched my teeth, and my hand shot to my side. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if to shut out the pain. I felt Diago's arm's go around me.

"Will you be careful! She's in enough pain as it is!" I heard Kiki shout. "Seriously! If she dies because of your driving, I'll rip your head off!" she added. Okay, that was a little much.

"Kiki, it's okay. It's no big deal. Lay off will ya?" I asked. She looked back at me unbelieving. I shook my head, and she sighed. She gave Lance the dirtiest look I have ever seen her give. Glad to know she cares.

"Hang in there Joh." Diago said, and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him.

I looked at Fang, who was looking out the window. I zoned into his thoughts, seeing as I know he wont say anything.

_Where are we going? How far is this guy taking us? I wonder whats going on in the other car. Can we trust these guys? What if they're working with the whitecoats? I know Joh knows them, but can we really be sure? What are we going to do with the whitecoat once we get to wherever we're going?_

I sighed. This guy doesn't show it, but he is majorly stressing himself out. You could actually feel the dark aura coming off of this guy. I shifted in my seat so I was facing him. Sure it hurt, but Fang isn't the only one who can show a false expression.

_Fang, please stop worrying. We can trust Lance and James. They're close allies with my father. We'll deal with the whitecoat when we get there. Stop stressing._ I advised. Fang didn't look at me, but he did sigh.

_If I knew being leader would have been this stressful, I would have declined your offer._ He said. I rolled my eyes.

_It wasn't an offer. It was a request. We couldn't have pulled this off without you. _I said.

_Yes you could. You're Joh._ He said. I felt a bit embarrassed by that.

_As is proved, Fang. I am not invincible. I couldn't have thought up this plan, but you did._ I said.

_Yes you could have. You really didn't need me._ He argued. I wanted to punch this guy straight in the mouth.

_I'm telling you how I feel, something I rarely do. Take it or leave it._ I growled.

He turned to me and I could see a little smile on his lips.

"Am I getting to you?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. This little!

A sharp turn stopped my name calling. I looked up at Lance, who was now stopping the car. We all looked out the window. It was dark outside, with the moon as the only source of light. I squinted to get a better look. All I saw were trees, and grass. But it felt like I should know this place.

"Everyone out. Diago, carry her." Lance instructed. Kiki was the first one out, and Fang followed. Diago got out, and turned back to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me out of the car. He shut the door with his foot, and walked toward the others.

Vinnie and Champ were holding the whitecoat. She was in handcuffs, and they had blind folded her. Duck tape over her mouth. She looked like she had just been kidnapped. Almost like she was the victim. I shook my head.

"Where are we?" Max asked. She went over and stood by Fang.

"HQ. Where the New York Dragons hang out at." James said.

"Still trying to fit in with the kids, huh James?" I joked. He smiled at me.

"Always great to see you Joh. Although you don't look so great yourself." he said. I gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Come on." Lance said.

He lead us into the woods. The further we went the darker it got. I looked around at the group. Ceecee and Kiki were holding hands. With Kiki's night vision, she followed Lance, leading us. James and Max came at the back. In front of them, was Fang who kept an eye on the whitecoat. Diago held me and walked along side Ceecee. I let my walls down, and listened to everyone thoughts. That along with my wound, hurt like a bitch.

_Where the heck are we going? _Kiki thought.

_What's with these guys and hiding out in forests? _That was Fang.

_This place is really dark. _Ceecee.

_I hope we get there soon. I don't think Joh has much time left. _Diago.

_What the hell is going on? These freaks are gonna get it. _That was the white coat.

I wanted straight answers, I focused on James's and Lance's thoughts.

_Where are they? They should be here._ It was Lance.

_Damn. Joh is getting worse. I need to operate on her and soon. Damn it Lance, hurry the hell up._ That was James.

Then new voices started to come out of nowhere.

_There! Threats! Need to get them! _

What the heck? I thought we were going to get help.

"Guys." I said. They all stopped. "Were surrounded." I said. Everyone looked around, searching.

_She saw us? What? Need to get them now! _The voices said.

"They're hidden in the bushes." I said. Then a soft whizzing sound came. I felt something hit my exposed arm. I let out a sharp hiss. I looked down at my arm to find a freaking dart stuck in it. What the hell. I started to feel dizzy and then everything turned blurry.

"JOH?" I heard Diago's voice. Then I suddenly blacked out. Freaking tranquilizer!

* * *

**BOO YA! How did this chapter turn out for you? Wondering why they shot her? Find out in the next chapter! LOVES from ME! And the gang. Review! Really we love them! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	18. HQ

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously getting tired of this. I don't own MR in any way. Seriously I don't. **

**A/N: So this is one of those funny chapters. A little surprise here for you. So I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

* * *

Kiki's POV

I saw the dart hit Joh as soon as I heard it. I gasped with anger and confusion. Why did they just shoot her? Champ and Diago were on high alert next to me. I covered Ceecee's blind side. I saw Diago checking on Joh. Fang and Max in an offensive stance. They were ready for a fight. What the heck was going on?

"Stop! Dragon's breath! Dragon's breath!" James and Lance shouted, raising their hands in the air. I looked around into the darkness, past the trees. I saw figures, most of them were hunched over, hiding behind the bushes. Most were manly figures, but I saw a few feminine figures.

"Lance?" I deep voice came from behind me. I whirled around to find a tall man with big muscles, dark skinned, and a shaggy buzz cut. I kept my eyes from going wide as I took in his hight. I litterally had to look up to look at his face.

"Daniel." Lance went over and gave the guy one of those so called "manly" hugs.

"What's going on? Who are these kids?" Daniel asked.

"Don't worry. They're with us. The one you just shot is Joh." James said. The man's eyes looked at Joh, his eyes widened. His eye's widened.

"Don't worry? She's bleeding a pool of blood. Not to mention we'll get hell from her when she regains consciousness, after we shot her." Daniel said. James gave him a small smile.

"I'll take care of that wound. Can't doing anything about your ass when she wakes up. But in the mean time you have her friends to deal with." James said, motioning at me. Daniel looked at me, and he gave me an apologetic smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. His smile vanished. Why should I be nice to a guy who just shot my best friend?

The little party that came after us, lead us to their base. Some other people took the whitecoat, and lead her somewhere else. I looked at the gang. Ceecee was looking around taking in all the faces, and our surroundings. Diago still carried an unconscious Joh. Fang and Max did what they usually did. Stayed quiet and prepared themselves for anything. Vinnie and Champ took in our surroundings. But Vinnie stayed quiet. Champ was freaking out.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked. "What was with the ambush? Why did you guys shoot her? I thought you guys were on our side." he went on and on. I finally got tired of it.

"Champ. Shut up!" I said. He looked at me surprised. Then Vinnie looked back at me, shocked too. I shook my head. I'm not even going to add to that. Sure I've never been so aggressive with the gang before, but so much crap has gone on. I'm tired, cranky, upset, and I just want this whole thing to be over with. Give me a break.

We got to a giant water fall. It was so freaking pretty. The way the moon shone down on the water it was so enchanting. So shiny. So sparkly. So so pretty, that I wanted to touch it. I wanted to play in it. How many cat's do you know that will say that? That's how pretty this water fall is.

"Kiki." I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to see Fang. Then I noticed that I started to walk away from the group. I smiled awkwardly and headed back to the group. I'm sorry, I get distracted by pretty things.

"It's just behind here." Daniel announced, more for our benefit, than James and Lance.

We followed Daniel up the waterfall. He started to walk behind the water fall. This was cool, I admit. A hidden cave behind a waterfall. So obvious, yet so secluded. I loved it. It didn't take long for my vision to get accustomed to the darkness of the cave. It was dark, but spacey. I grabbed Ceecee's hand so that she wouldn't get lost. She squeezed my hand in thanks.

Sooner or later, further down the cave I could hear murmers. Like muffled talking. As we walked farther into the cave the conversations got a little louder. I could hear people's conversations a bit clearly now. Then a bright light came from the end. Daniel started to pick up the pace.

When we finally emerged out of the darkness, my jaw dropped open, hitting the floor. This I wasn't expecting. Total mind blower. This place was high tech. Not a dirt patch in site. This looked like some big company office. People on their updated computer's with phone's ringing off the hook. It took me several minuets to realize I was gaping. I closed my mouth and looked at the gang. Aside from Fang, they all had the same expression I had.

"Infirmary is around the corner." Daniel announced. James nodded, and headed over to take Joh from Diago.

Diago pulled back, and looked at James like he was crazy. It was like watching two toddler's fighting over a stupid shovel in a sandbox. Diago wouldn't let go of Joh, and James was so persistent. As I looked at the gang, they all came to the conclusion that they would have to leave Joh. Actually, I don't want to leave Joh. I don't care what rules say I can't, I'm going with Joh.

"Were going in with you." I announced. James looked at me like I was the one that was crazy.

"I can't allow you to," he began, but I cut him off.

"We've been taken away from Joh too many times. No matter what you say, we're coming." I said. James sighed, and nodded. He lead us towards the infirmary, while Lance went with Daniel to explain the situation.

The infirmary actually looked like a freaking hospital room. Well, of what I've seen on T.V. Diago set Joh down on the bed. James went to the sink and washed his hands. Other people came in to assist James. I watched as the circled Joh, and attached all these wires and machines to her. I bit my lip. I wasn't really comfortable in seeing this. It looked like they were experimenting on her. But in kept telling myself that they were only helping her. I then could hear Joh's heartbeat on the machine. I looked up to see the lines on the T.V. make sharp waves. A slow beat of beeps coming from me. I started to bite my nails. Joh's heart rate isn't supposed to be that slow.

I could feel Champ figit next to me. I looked at him, he was looking at the machines to Joh. The rest of the gang had gone to sit down. Diago sat on a chair, closer to Joh, but enough away so that the doctors could do what they could. He was hunched over, his head in his hands, by the shaking of his shoulders, I could tell he was keeping us from seeing him cry.

"This is so frustrating." Champ said. I looked back at him. He was looking at the machines. "What if she doesn't make it this time? What if these guy's mess it up? What are we going to do if Joh dies?" he kept going and going. I sighed. I seriously need to shut him up.

"Champ." I try, but he keeps talking. "Champ, quiet down." I say. He doesn't hear me. "Champ! Shut up!" I shout. He still rambling. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I shout louder, but he's seriously not listening to me. How the heck am I going to get him to shut up?

I stare at his face. Looking into his brown eyes. His ears sticking out of his hair. What would get this guy to shut up? He keeps staring at the machine, talking to himself animatedly. I then get an idea. I shake my head. This better work.

I grab onto his shirt, and look at him. "CHAMP!" I shout. He finally looks at me. I reach one of my hand's aroudn his neck, and seeing as he's a bit taller than I am, I lift myself. I press my lips against his quickly. He goes stiff for second. I keep my lips on his, and I find that they're really soft. My stomach starts to flutter like there really are butterflies in there. My heart beats even faster. I find myself enjoying the kiss. But then I remember why I kissed him. I pull back and turn so he doesn't see my face. Which is probably rd now.

"Seriously, shut up." I say, but in a nice tone. I can feel him just standing there. Not saying anything. For onece. I can aslo feel the gang's eyes on me. Which only gets me to blush even more. I look back at Joh.

"Kiki," I heard Champ. I held out my index finger to him.

"Shh! Quiet." I ordered. I could sense the confusion and tension in the room, but I could care less. My attention right now is on Joh. But I can't help lick my vibrating lips. I smiled on the inside.

"This should do it." James let out. I looked at him. He was putting the last stitch into Joh. When he held up his hands away from Joh and smiled up at his helpers, I knew that she would be okay. I let out a sigh of relief. The machine that monitored Joh's heart rate beeped at the right speed now. I looked at James. I smiled at him, in thanks for his help. He smiled at me, and started to head out of the room to clean himself up.

"She's going to be okay?" Diago asked, a huge smile on his face. James nodded.

"She's going to be great." He said. The gang didn't hoot and holler like they usually do when they receive great news. They all sighed in relief, and bowed their heads.

It was over. The long torture of not knowing if my best friend died is over. Thank gawed!

* * *

**So how did you like it? I'm glad I decided to save Joh. The next chapter wouldn't be possible without her. To get the next chapter you will need to review! I love it when you do! Thanks for the many fantastic reviews I have gotten so far. I love you guys! ^_^**

**Joh: So what do you think? Kamp or Chiki?**

**Kiki: What?**

**Joh: You know. Now that you and Champ are out there.**

**Kiki: Again, what?**

**Joh: That was some kiss, Kiki. A kiss a boy like Champ can never forget.**

**Kiki: Shut up! *blushing badly***

**Joh: So what do you think reviewers? What should they be called? Kamp or Chiki? Leave a review to let BoOkWoRm know. **

**Me: Who said you could end this chapter?**

**Joh: Don't be a party poop. Don't you want to know what the reviewers say about Kiki + Champ?**

**Me: Yeah, I do. **

**Joh: So there you go! Leave a review telling your answer! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm, and Joh, and Kiki OUT!**


	19. BIG NEWS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MR books. **

**A/N: How long has it been sense I posted last? Too long is my guess. Sorry for the delay. I've been buried under homework for weeks. So now that I'm clear and fresh, I have prepared the next chapter for you! So enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Joh's POV

"I don't know what she thinks, but he's going around thinking she likes him." Diago said. He was catching me up on the series of events that went on while I was past out, from that stupid tranquilizer. Wait until I get my hands on Daniel.

So after I was shot, they took the whitecoat and put her in one of their specialized jails, they stitched me up, and apparently Kiki had kissed Champ. That last bit seemed a little far fetched for me. Kiki wouldn't do that. But when Diago went over it in his head, I saw what happened. I'm going to have to talk to Kiki about that.

I only woke up a few hours ago. Not in a lot of pain, but I could defiantly feel the stitches in my side. Diago was the only one in the room at the time, and he was there to give me the 411. I'm glad to know everyone is okay, but the news about everyone worrying about me troubles me. I hate it when people worry about me. I'm suppose to be the one worrying about them, I'm the one who needs to take care of them. But as I look into Diago's loving eyes, I realize that I'm being selfish. I worry about everyone else, yet I don't let anyone worry about me. Completely selfish.

"Diago." I said. He rubbed my hand that he was holding.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How much do you love me?" I asked. He looked at me concerned.

"With everything I have within me." he replied. I smiled at his answer. "Why do you ask?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." I said. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Do you want me to keep telling you it?" he asked. I only giggled. He kissed my head again. "I love you." He said. He kissed my forehead. "I love you." he kissed my cheek. "I love you." he said again. He came to my lips, but stopped before kissing them. I felt my heart jump. My head was still fuzzy from the drugs that I couldn't make out what he was thinking. Then, "Say it." he said. I smiled, and looked away from him. He sat back down and looked at me expecting.

"You know I don't just come out and say it." I said.

"You said it back at the lab." he said.

"That's because I was dying." I joked.

"So you need to be dying, in order for you to tell me you love me?" he teased back. I looked back at him, and gave him one of my gentlest smiles.

"I love you Diago." I said. He gave me one of his sweet smiles that always sent my stomach in a fip flopping mess. He got up out of his chair and sat at the edge of my bed. He took a lock of my hair and kissed it. He looked up at me with seductive eyes. His lips traveled to my forehead once more, then back to my cheek. Then stopped again in front of my lips. Damn this guy. He was still teasing me. Well two can play at that game.

I sat still, not moving an inch. He still hovered over me, and looked into my eyes. He started to smirk, thinking he was winning. He probably should, because of my movements. Slowly I pressed my hand against his chest, and moved it upward. I gripped his collar, and then it was my turn to smirk. I pulled him down towards me, but moved my head so that he missed my lips, and mine were by his ear.

"Next time you try to tease me like this, you wont get anything." I said. He sighed, knowing he had been defeated at his own game. He started to lift off me, but I pulled him back down, this time our lips did meet. The sweet passion and heat traveled through my body. So familiar, and so welcome.

We both pulled back and stared at each other. He smiled adoringly at me.

"Remember who's in control, and don't forget it." I said. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm seriously going to let you take control of me." he said. I smiled mischievously at him.

"You wont let me, because I've already got control of you." I said. He rolled his eyes at me, again.

"Guys! Check this out!" Vinnie shouted, burst through the door.

Diago and I sighed in sync and pulled back from each other. Vinnie went to the corner of the room and turned on the T.V. He flipped it the news channel and turned up the volume. He sat down in the chair. There was a blond lady in a blue suit on the screen. Under her, words came across the screen. We had just caught the last part of her last sentence.

_SCIENTIST EXPERIMENTING ON KIDS_

"-has the world come to? When scientists have turned on our own kids. This is rock bottom. Not only have scientist been experimenting on animals, but now they have resulted into experimenting on kids!" she said.

Diago and I looked at each other. Was this seriously happening? Then the rest of the gang came into the room.

"Good, they're watching it." Ceecee came in and sat at the end of the bed.

"We have received some facts on these labs, and just what type of experiments they have been doing. As far as we know, these experimentations have gone on for what seems like a long time. Maybe longer than twenty years." the news lady went on.

"22 years actually." I said. The rest of them looked at me. I shrugged. What? This was my mission, I had to know this stuff. The lady continued.

"These scientists are being charged with child abuse and more. We will be given more information later on. We must thank someone for this discovery." she went on.

All ears were open.

"Thanks to a group of kids, no less, we have received these facts and proof of these happenings. We have not yet gotten a interview with these kids. Seeing as one of them was severely injured during one of their battles. So please thank these lovely children for going to the extent in saving many other children from this horrible fate." she said. Then she went into other stuff that wasn't so important to me right now.

I looked over to Fang who was leaning against the wall. His face expressionless as always, but he was still looking at the T.V. Then all eyes were on him. He finally looked away from the T.V. to look at me.

"So when this thing is over, what will you do?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You actually did it." I said. He shrugged, and walked out of the room, Max following him.

"Oh, by the way." I heard him call. "It's your decision whether we do the interview or not." he said.

I glared out into the hall.

"Slacker!" I shouted. I looked back at my gang. They all had proud looks on their faces. I smiled at them.

"It's over? No more scientist? No more experimentations? No more bad guys coming for us?" Kiki asked. I nodded. She then ran over to me and hugged me so hard it hurt. But I didn't mind, they were free.

* * *

**I think that went well. Short I know, and I'm sorry, but wait for the next chapter. Thanks for following this story this far. Keep going, get some, or most of your questions answered. Ask questions if you have any. I love to know what's on your minds. Thanks! Review! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	20. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I can't tell you enough about how I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Which is sad, because I want IGGY! So if I did own MR I would make Iggy mine!**

**A/N: UGH! I wanted to update sooner, I really did, but I've had to deal with issues. *Sigh* Well anyways, here's your long awaited chapter. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Fang's POV 

We were lead into a big conference room. Max and I weren't sure about it at first, but with some very good persuasive talk from Ceecee and Vinnie, we agreed to do the interview. This was it. The school was finally going down.

We entered the room, and were instantly shouted at with questions. Every big reporter was here, or so we were told. The big news channels were here, even journalist for magazines. Max stopped in front of me. She looked out into the crowed, a frightened look on her face.

Put her in battle with big wolf type creations, no problem. Stick her in a room filled with chatty reporters, she freezes. She amazes me. I placed my hand on the small of her back, and pushed her forward slightly. She looked at me, and I nodded. She smiled at me and followed Diago onto the platform.

Champ sat at the end of the table, next to him sat Kiki. Then next to her sat Vinnie, than Ceecee. In the middle sat Joh, on her side sat Diago. Then Max, and me at the other end. As we all took our seats a guy gave us each a bottle of water. I looked over the crowed, scanning our surroundings. Then I saw something shocking.

Max gripped my hand, seeing the same thing. Jeb sat in the back of the room, along with Dr. Martinez. What were they doing here? How did they find out about this? Jeb stared at Max and me. I couldn't place his expression. Dr. Martinez sat next to him also looking at us. Her expression was easy to read. She was worried about us, and concerned. She also was confused. I don't think she understood what was going on.

"If everyone will please take their seats and quiet down, we will start to answer your questions." I heard Joh say. Her voice amplified by the mic.

Everyone began to shut up, and sit down. Hands shot up as soon as they were seated. So many questions. I hope Joh knew what she was doing. Joh smiled into the mic.

"Thank you for cooperating." she said.

_Be cautious guys. Watch out for their questions. If your not comfortable with the question don't answer. _Joh told us. I could see all of them nod quickly. She then pointed to a guy up in the first row. He stood up, pen and paper in his hand.

"Could you tell us a little about yourselves? I'm sure all of us are curious to know." he said. I could tell he was a rookie in this business. Joh answered him.

"We are a group of kids who were fed up with these experiments on kids, and did something about it." she said.

"What made you think that you could do something about it? Why not leave it up to the grown ups?" he asked.

"Need I remind you that the grown ups were the ones doing the experimenting?" Joh said. I nearly laughed at that. "To answer your next question you might ask, the authorities were not involved in this. Do you really think that they would believe a bunch of kids? Grown ups never listen to us kids, they pass it up as us being over imaginative." she said.

The guys face paled, and he sat back down. Joh smiled at him and looked over the crowed to answer more questions. She pointed to a red headed woman. She stood up and smiled at Joh.

"Dianne Frost, from Teen Mag. I just want to say that I think what you kids did was amazing. I don't think any grown up would have done what you did. So congradulations." she began.

"Thank you Ms. Frost." Joh said. The lady nodded and continued.

"I take it you're the leader of this group?" she asked. Joh looked at us, we all looked back at her.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm not really the boss of them, if that's what your saying. Sure I take care of them, but they know how to take care of themselves. I guess you can say that I'm the motherly figure." she said. The lady smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of mothers. What do your parents think about your achievements?" she asked.

"Well you see Ms. Frost. The group doesn't really have parents. We are victims of these scientists." Joh answered. The lady's brows shot up.

"How so?" she asked.

"You mean besides me getting shot?" Joh asked. The crowed laughed a little. "Well see for yourselves." she said, nodding to Kiki and Champ. The two nodded and took their hats off, revealing their ears, and they pulled out their tales.

Gasps of astonishment emerged from the crowed. They all looked at Kiki and Champ in amazed wonder. Then Joh looked at Max and I. She had told us that she was going to do this, and that it was our decision if we wanted to do it. Max looked at me, and I nodded.

We both took off our wind breakers and expanded our wings. All eyes shifted over to us. More gasps came, then a ton of questions came. Most of them talking about the flock, and how we wound up with this group. Max and I just sat there, not saying a word.

Suddenly a shrieking sound came from the speakers. The reporters covered their ears and looked at Joh. She held two of the microphones close together. When the room was quiet, except the shrieking of the mics, she pulled them apart and set them back on the table. She smiled out to the crowed.

"Sorry, but you guys were getting a little crazy." she said. "Anymore questions?" she asked.

A bunch of hands shot up. Joh pointed to a boy who looked only a few years older than us.

"Ian Omally from Kid News. Are you telling us that you've been taken as a child and raised and experimented on your whole lives?" he asked. This time Kiki was the one to answer.

"We weren't taken. Our parents sold us, even before we were born. You see, we were grown in labs. We call ourselves test tube babies, because we weren't born like the rest of you. They planted some genes into us while we were still embryos." she explained.

"Do you hate your parents for that?" Ian asked. Kiki shrugged.

"I wouldn't say I hate them. I just want to know why they sold me. Besides without them, I wouldn't be here today, taking down these scientists with my best friends." she said, smiling at us.

"Are all of you 'test tube babies'?" he asked, using air quotes.

"Pretty much." Diago said. I thought about Joh, and her back story. Maybe it was a good idea to just say that she was one, instead of going through the story with them.

"So are there any benefits that come with the extra DNA?" Ian asked.

"Well, we have extra sensitive senses." Champ said, motioning to include Kiki.

"I have superstrength." Vinnie said.

No one else said anything.

"What about the rest of you?" Ian asked.

"Well it's sort of obvious what we can do." I heard Max mumble. The crowed laughed again. Max backed up a little from the mic. I couldn't help but smile on the inside.

"What about you?" Ian asked Ceecee. Ceecee looked up at Joh. Joh nodded. Ceecee looked at Ian and spoke quietly.

"I have visions." she said.

"Did you say visions?" Ian asked. Ceecee nodded. "Do they come true?" he asked. Ceecee said nothing.

"If you don't mind we would like to skip that question." Joh said. Ian nodded.

"And what do you do?" he asked.

"I can do things with my mind. Some good some bad. That's all I'm giving." she said. Ian nodded, and moved onto his next question.

"How did you pull this whole thing off?" he asked. Joh sat there considering it.

_Fang, you want to answer this one?_ I heard her ask.

"With faith in our abilities." I said.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Ian asked.

"We planned it out. We had a mission, and we completed it." I explained.

"Okay, one last question. What would each of you like to say to the scientist right now?" he asked.

"Were free, and you can't hurt us anymore. You're where you belong, somewhere where you can't reach us or other kids. " Joh was the first to answer.

"Same for me." Diago said.

"Ditto." Kiki chimed in.

"Same here." Champ said.

"Me too." CeeCee said.

"No more white-coats? I say good writhens."Max added.

"Same with the Erasers." I said.

Ian nodded and sat down. A bunch of hands came up the second his butt met the seat. Joh picked another reporter. This one was a tall thin woman.

"Sarah Gibbons, from Gossip of Today." she said. "There's a rumor going on that there are relationships going on in this little group of yours." she said, looking at us down her beak of a nose. Everyone stiffened.

"Here's a question for you. Why does it matter to you?" Max asked. The woman looked at her.

"Because you're the new stars. Loving relationships is a big hit." she answered.

"Well in that case. Next question." Max said. The gang laughed, and the woman sat down insulted. I admit I laughed too.

"Any other questions? Ones that don't include our love lives?" Max asked.

So it went on from there. We answered questions about the school, and how we felt about things. Max, and Joh did most of the talking. But really I was tired of it already. What I really wanted to do right now was to fly back to our hotel and sleep. This interview thing really does take a lot out of you.

So when the interview was over, we all headed back to the hotel. Except this time the paparazzi was there too. They started to snap pictures of us.

_Get to the car, smile and wave._Joh ordered.

We did what she said, well the girls did. All us guys were busy being body guards. We lead the girls into the car. I saw Porter in the drivers seat, and he was shouting at the paparazzi to move out of his way. We all sat in the back of the SUV. I watched as we drove past the sea of flashing cameras.

"These people are vultures." Porter said. Everyone let out a small laugh.

"You think they'll be at the hotel?" Ceecee asked.

"Without a doubt." Max said. We all sighed.

"Well dang! Will we ever get some privacy?" Kiki asked.

"As soon as this whole thing blows over." Joh said. She was snuggled up next to Diago in the back.

"Can you believe that lady? She actually had the gaul to ask us about our love lives." Max said.

"Yeah, like we weren't busy planning on taking down the scientist. Even if we did. Joh and Diago are living proof." Kiki said.

"Don't forget about you and Champ." Vinnie said.

"Shut up, dude!" Champ said, hitting Vinnie. He laughed, while Kiki flushed.

"Oh yeah. Diago told me about that kiss. I didn't think you were one to do that Kiki." Joh teased. Kiki turned to her.

"Well he wouldn't shut up, and it was the only – well probably not the only – you know what? Shut up!" Kiki said, turning even more red. Everyone laughed.

"Hey I'm only teasing. I think you two would make a cute couple." Joh said.

"Yeah, you two can have kittens." Vinnie added.

"I swear, I'm going to kick your ass when we get out of this car." Champ said. Everyone laughed.

"See, Champ is already defending your honor." Diago said, joining in on the teasing.

"Your ass is next." Champ said looking back to him. He only laughed.

"See?" Diago said.

"Come on Diago. Enough is enough. You don't see them making fun of you." Joh said.

"That's because we know you'd kick our ass if we did." Vinnie said.

"You do come off a bit temperamental." Porter finally chimed in. Joh scowled at him.

"Keep your mind on the road Porter. Or I'll show you why they're scared of me." she threatened.

"See? Temperamental." he said.

"Drive!" she ordered.

"We can't forget Max and Fang." Ceecee said. Max and I looked at each other, than back at Ceecee.

"What about us?" Max asked.

"Well, you two have been together sense the beginning. Does the flock ever make fun of you guys?" she asked.

"All the time." I said.

"Well, that was before you left." Max said. I sighed. Right, now they make fun of Max and Dylan.

"So does that give us permission to make fun of you guys?" Vinnie asked.

"Sure, if we can make fun of you and Ceecee." Max said. Vinnie and Ceecee looked at each other.

"US?" they asked in sync.

"See, so together you say the same thing at the same time." Champ said.

"Shut up!" they both said in sync again.

"Okay, this is just getting creepy." Kiki said.

"I'm with you there. Lets just get back to the hotel. Then Max and Fang can go back and check up on the others." Joh said. We all nodded.

"I just have one more thing to say." Vinnie said. We all looked at him. He gave us a sly smile. "Kamp or Chiki?" he asked. Champ lost it.

We did too, but we were laughing.

* * *

**So how did it go? Not as exciting I wanted it to be, so I added that little snip at the end. I think I have one or two more chapters left in this one. So stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews so far! Love them! So review on this chapter! Peace and love from ME! **

**Champ: Were the hell did you come up with Chiki and Kamp?**

**Vinnie: BoOkWoRm told me.**

**Champ: What?**

**Me: Hey, I thought it was a good idea. Blame Phoenix, she came up with the names.**

**Champ: Right, blame this on Phoenix.**

**Me: Okay, then I'll blame you.**

**Champ: You can't do that!**

**Me: Just did. Paha! **

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	21. The Final Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. So if you are planning on suing me, know that I give all rights to their owners.**

**A/N: So far the votes are going for Chiki. So if you want it to be Kamp, let me know. Now I'm going to let my good friend Vinnie explain this chapter to you.**

**Vinnie: Thanks BoOkWoRm. **

**Me: Welcome!**

**Vinnie: So this is the last chapter,**

**Everyone: What!**

**Vinnie: Didn't BW tell you?**

**Kiki: NO!**

**Vinnie: Well it is, and she's,**

**Champ: Wait! There's more to this story! She can't just cut us off like that!**

**Me: The last piece of the story isn't all that exciting.**

**Champ: Yes it is!**

**Me: You call you burping your Abc's exciting?**

**Champ: Doesn't everybody?**

**Me: *shakes her head* Vinnie please continue.**

**Vinnie: Right. So this is the last chapter. It's where the goodbye's come in.**

**Me: Don't give them the whole plot!**

**Vinnie: I'm not! Will you just let me do this?**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Vinnie: You know what! Never mind! Just read this chapter okay? **

**Kiki: Wow V. You have great people skills.**

**Vinnie: Like you could have done better.**

**Kiki: I could have actually.**

**Vinnie: Oh, really? **

**Kiki: Yes really!**

***Fighting in the back ground***

**Me: So while I go find Joh, please enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

***Walks away from the mic***

**Me: Champ! Drop the bat! Drop it! *Swings it at her* Ahh! JOH!**

* * *

Fang's POV 

When we arrived at the hotel, we were attacked by another round of paparazzi. This time the hotel security was there to fend them got everyone inside without too much harm. Someone had pulled on Max and Kiki, taking Kiki's hat.

"Eh. I didn't like wearing it anyways." she said.

"Come on guys. This way to your rooms." Porter said.

We all headed towards the elevator. Ceecee pushed the up button, and the doors slid open. Only half of us could fit in at once. So Porter took Ceecee, Vinnie, Kiki, and Champ up with him. Leaving, Joh, Max, Diago and I to take the second one.

"How's your stomach?" Max asked. Joh touched her side, where she had been shot. She smiled up at Max.

"It's fine. Thanks." she said. Max smiled and nodded. "Um, and thanks for helping me at the interview." Joh added. Max smiled at her, and I mean fully smiled.

"No problem." Max said. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. We all stepped in and went up.

"So what now?" Diago asked. Joh sighed.

"I don't know." she said. "The truth is out. What else can we do?" she asked.

We stood in silence. All thinking. It was almost done. The secret of the school had been blown. We had nothing to fear from them anymore. No more white-coats, no more fly-boys, no more Erasers, and no more experiments. We are free. Max giggled.

"I can't believe it." she said. We all looked at her. "No more running. No more fear of being killed. We're free to live our lives." she said. I smiled at her, seeing that glow on her face. "I can't wait to tell the flock." she said. I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She giggled again.

"The flock." Joh whispered. "The gang." she shook her head. "We are all free." she smiled. Diago put his arm around her, and the doors opened.

"Free to spread our wings." he said. Smiling at Max and me.

"It's been a long ride." Joh said. We all nodded.

"Even though it's been about a month." I said. We all laughed at that.

"Guys! They have a flat screen T.V. in this room!" I heard Ceecee shout. We had entered another lobby. This was one fancy hotel. So glad that we weren't paying for it.

"I'm going to take a power nap before we do anything." Joh said. We nodded, and Diago went with her.

"I like that idea." Max said, yawning. I smirked at her.

"Shall we go to bed then?" I asked. Her face went completely red.

"W-what?" she asked. I chuckled at her.

"Your tired. Lets get some sleep." I said.

"Oh." she said, and nodded. We went to her room.

* * *

Few hours Later

A loud knock came at the door. It woke me up instantly. Max woke up still a little groggy. She mumbled and sat up slowly. I walked over to the door, running my hand through my hair. The knock came again.

"Max?" it was Joh. I opened the door to see her standing in a huge black T-shirt, and jeans. Her hair up in a braid. She looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" she asked. Looking me up and down. Okay, this might look bad, but I swear nothing happened. I had gotten hot and taken off my shirt. No big deal. It didn't help that Max walked to the door, her hair all over the place.

"Joh?" Max called. Joh looked her up and down too. She looked back and forth between us. Then her gaze stopped on Max. Then her face turned understanding.

"Sorry to wake you guys up." she said, smiling. "But there are people here to see you two." she said. Max and I looked at each other.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Your parents." Joh said.

Max and I hurried up and got dressed. Well I got dressed, she combed her hair. As soon as we looked decent enough, we walked out into the lobby. Joh and Kiki were out there sitting across from them. It was just the four of them. Where did everyone go?

"Everyone else is still sleeping." Joh answered. I gaveher a quick nod before looking at Jeb, and Dr. M.

"Max!" Dr. M stood up and pulled Max in for a hug. Max hugged her back tightly. "I've missed you." she said. Max's grip went loose.

"Yeah, me too mom." Max replied. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Then Dr. M turned to me and pulled me in for a hug. I patted her back, to respond. I loved her like she was my own mother, but I'm still not a hugger.

"How have you been?" Dr. M asked me. I shrugged.

"Decent." I said. She nodded.

"Um, mom? What are you doing here in New York?" Max asked. Dr. M sat back down next to Jeb.

"Well, Jeb started to get word that there was a group out here that were destroying the labs." Dr. M said.

"I had a hunch that you were part of it." Jeb cut in. "So I did my research, and found out that it was a group of kids. I came here as soon as I saw your friend on the news on a stretcher." He said motioning over to Joh.

She kept her face clean of emotion, and sat there. She nodded to let him know she understood.

"I just happened to see it too, and I tagged along." Dr. M said.

"So that's why you're here?" Max asked. Dr. M shook her head.

"No, that's not why. Actually we have some news." she said. Max and I were practically on the edge of our seats.

"I have left the experimentation's." Jeb said. We scowled at him.

"How do we know your telling the truth? The last time you said that we ended up running for our lives." Max said. Jeb nodded.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry for that. I know now that I can't play god." he said.

"And how long did that take you?" Kiki retorted. Joh nudged her, and Kiki looked down.

"Are you sure?" Max asked. "Are you sure that you've given up those days?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend whether or not I'm lying?" Jeb asked, gazing over to Joh. She narrowed her eyes at him. He stared at her, and it was like a stare contests. Everything silent, nobody moving.

"He's telling the truth." Joh finally said. Max looked at her unbelieving. Joh nodded. "I got deep in there. He's not lying." she said. Max turned back to Jeb.

"I still wont trust you." she said.

"I understand." he said.

"Max." Dr. M called. "We want you and the flock to live with us." she said suddenly.

"Don't we already do that?" Max asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but I mean, permanently. I want to adopt the whole flock." she said. Max's brows shot up.

"The whole flock?" she asked. Dr. M nodded.

"Ella and I have been talking about it a lot, and we both agreed on it. As soon as your work here is done, you'll all be a Martinez." she beamed. Max smiled, but then looked at Jeb.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Think of me as the divorced parent. I'll be around, but not quite as often." he said. Max dropped it and looked back at her mom.

"This has been exciting, but Kiki and I need to get back to our gang." Joh said. We all looked up at her, to see both of them getting up to leave. "It was nice seeing you Ms. Martinez, um, Mr. Batchelder." she said.

Now I didn't need mind reading powers to see that she was using this as an excuse. She wanted to get away. She didn't want to be part of this. But why? She and Kiki walked back into their rooms.

* * *

The Next Day: Joh's POV

Fang and Max went out to check up on the flock and gang. The rest of us were packing up and getting ready to go. But go where? Where were all of them going to go? These kids don't have a home. The more I thought about it the more stressed I felt.

As I walked down the hallway, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Champ. I smiled up at him. He smiled back, but then he took a step away from me.

"Sorry, Joh." he said.

"No, it's my fault. I bumped into you." I said. He nodded, and then continued down the hall. Then turned back.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded.

"What's coming next? I mean, I get that were done with the mission and stuff, but," he started to rub his neck. One of his signs of being uncomfortable.

"Your afraid of where you'll go." I said. He nodded. "To tell you the truth, I am too. I didn't think this through. All I thought about was stopping them. I didn't even think about the after affect." I said. He nodded again.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. I looked him straight in the face. It broke my heart to tell him this.

"I don't know." I said. He nodded understanding. Then he smiled up at me.

"You know, I had this thought." he said. I was already getting it. The images and words popped into my head. But I let him tell me anyways. "That after this was all over, I'd get a job." he smiled. "I would bye me a small house, and I could live there, you know?" he asked. I nodded. "Then, maybe, if it were possible," he started to blush. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you weren't going to take Vinnie serious on the whole kittens thing." I said.

"Well, I never realized it before, but I think I really like her." he said. I nodded.

"I know you do." I said.

"See before, I thought of Kiki as someone who would take care of me, and help me through the tough times. Then when you came along, you were nice and trusting. I guess I got my emotions mixed up. Am I making any sense?" he asked. I nodded. I knew he never really liked me or love me. It was just a protected feeling he got from me. Now with Kiki, it was so much more.

"Champ, I'm not going to hate you if you go out with Kiki." I said. Champ blushed.

"Well, it's not like she'd say yes. I mean that kiss at HQ was just to get me to shut up. She hasn't spoken to me since then." he said. Now I didn't want to pry, but seeing him so worried over her rejection was so cute. I wanted to help him.

"It's not bad to try. A wise man once said; The loser isn't the one who tries and fails, but is the one who fails to try." I said. He looked up at me.

"Does she like me?" I asked. I shrugged.

"She's blocked me out. I don't know." I said. He sighed.

"I should go for it, right?" he asked.

"Definitely." I said. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thanks boss." he said. I nodded and he walked down towards his room.

"Boys," I sighed. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." I said.

"Joh!" I heard Lance call me from the lobby. "Hey Joh, come here." he said. Sighing I walked over to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just got a phone call from James. He says there's something we need to see." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"He didn't say, just that I needed to get you guys over there." he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Lets go get the others." I said.

* * *

Half hour later

We pulled up into the suburbs. I had little information from Lance, seeing as he only knew the address. As the car started to slow down, I noticed that there were people surrounding a block. What was going on? I looked at the others to see them trying to get a look.

I had called Max, Lance had given her a temporary cell phone, and told her the address. They would meet us there. But they would have a hard time to find us in this crowd. Lance honked the car to get a couple people to move. That's when I saw the cameras.

"Get down!" I shouted. They all hunched down in their seats. I saw flashes, and heard Lance cussing in his head. Then the car came to a complete stop.

"We're here." Lance said. Where was here, exactly?

Suddenly my door flew open. I got ready to fight, but I saw James face. He smiled at me, and reached his hand out. I took it and he pulled me out of the car. I noticed behind him stood more body guards, who helped everyone else out of the car. I looked around to see a bunch of people surrounding us. Cheering.

"James, what is going on?" I asked. James laughed.

"Haven't you figured it out?" he asked. "There all here to welcome you." he said.

"Welcome us?" I asked. I then saw people point up towards the sky. I looked up to see seven bird kids. They circled the sky, looking for a place to land. "There's the flock." I said.

"Joh, look there's the gang!" Kiki said. I looked in her direction and saw the gang out in the crowed. I smiled at them, and they waved enthusiastically at me. Moose ran towards me, but was stopped by security.

"No! He's with me." I guy nodded and Moose ran up to me. I took him in my arms and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"Your okay!" he shouted. I smiled into his hair. Then Moose looked at Diago. "Diago!" he shouted, and Diago rubbed Moose's head. To us Moose was our baby. He was the youngest one in the gang, and we all loved him. It was like he was my own son. As weird as that sounds.

"Come on. You guys will stand up here." James said.

He lead us up to a house. It looked really nice too. It was big, like really big. We all stood on the porch, the flock joining us. They smiled at all of us, giving me a hug, saying they were glad that I was okay. It was weird. It was like they were part of my family now.

"Alright, quiet down." A calm womanly voice boomed over the crowed. I looked over to see a girl, not much older than I was, holding a mic to her mouth. "Thank you all for coming." She said.

"What is this about?" Fang asked me. I zoned into the girls mind, but she was all over the place. She was excited. Something about a home. About us, and something else. She couldn't keep still onto one topic.

"Lets welcome this magnificent group here, for doing what no other had the guts to do." The girl said. I was getting suspicious. "Now I know they're wondering what they're all doing here." She turned to me. "So let me make things more clear." she said. "Colan." She called. She motioned over the crowed and in one swoop, I saw this tarp fly over the crowed, and a sign in the front. It read;

_HOUSE FOR THE GIFTED_

"Our community has decided to fund you with a home." The girl said. My mouth dropped open. "We saw your interview and heard that none of you have a home. Being the community we are, we don't want any child to be left homeless. So we decided to have you stay here." she announced. The gang started murmuring their shock.

"You did this for us?" Ceecee asked, tears swelling up in her eyes. The girl nodded.

"Sense you didn't grow up in a home, we decided we would become one for you." the girl said. "This will be your home, and we are starting a program so we can get you adopted." she added.

"Adopted?" Kiki asked. The girl nodded. Kiki found it impossible for anyone to adopt us, but she like that they were offering us a home.

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you all so much." I smiled. "You are a group a very fine and generous people." I said. "I don't know how to repay you." I said.

"You already have." an elderly woman called. "You saved all other children from being experimented on. There is no thanks needed." She said.

"Let me introduce you to my Nana." The girl said. "She is the owner of this home, and she will be taking care of you." she said.

"Now don't mistake me for my age. I still can keep up with you youngins." She winked. The crowed laughed. I stepped up and hugged the old woman. She smelled of lavender, and sage. She felt motherly. She reminded me of my mom.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us." I said.

"Welcome home." She said.

"Home." Moose said. "I like it." he smiled. I laughed, and took him in my arms again.

"Yeah, were home." I said.

* * *

Fang's POV

The flock was packing up their things, and getting ready to go back to Dr. M's place. I had one last thing to take care of before I go though. I walked up to the room Joh had claimed. I knocked on her door. I could hear her walk towards the door. The door swung open, and a smiled spread across her face.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Going then?" she asked. I nodded. "I hope you guys have a great time." she said. I nodded again.

"Joh, I just want to say, thank you." I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you. You were the one who did this. To set us free. This couldn' t have happened without you." she said.

"Or you, to help me through it." I said. She smiled gently.

"I'm going to miss you." she said. I couldn't hide the smile.

"Yeah, me too. You've become my sister, without me even realizing it." I said. She laughed.

"We'll still keep in touch right? Check your blog." She said. I nodded.

"Still called SuperBoss15?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Yep." she said.

"We'll even visit." I said. She nodded.

"I think we'd all like that." She said. I nodded.

"Well, were going." I said. She pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll see you again, boss." She said.

"Same to you, general." I said. She laughed and we pulled apart. "Supers 'till the end." I said. She nodded.

"Supers 'till the end." she said. I gave her a final smile and walked out.

Everyone was outside and saying their goodbyes. Kiki came up to me and gave me a hug. Surprised, I almost tilted over, but Joh caught my balance.

"I think I'm going to miss you most of all." Kiki said. I chuckled.

"I'll miss you too, Kiki." I said. She smiled up at me and stood next to Champ.

I gave the rest of them a hug goodbye, and walked over to Max. She smiled up at me, happy that I'd be coming home with her.

"Let's get going." she said. I smiled and nodded. We waved a final goodbye, then flew off the balcony.

As I looked down at my New York family, I couldn't help feel a little sad. I'd been through so much with them. But I knew that they could take care of themselves, and that they were in good hands. I'm going to miss them.

_We'll see each other soon. You can count on it._I heard Joh's voice in my head, and for the last time, I sent her back a mental message.

_I'm holding you to that._ I could see her smile up at me. I waved back at all of them, and flew next to Max. She smiled at me, and looked back down at our family.

"I'm going to miss them." She said. I smiled at her.

"They'll miss you too." I said.

So with my family, the flock, I flew back to the west. Getting ready for another adventure. But it won't be as great as this one.

* * *

**Well there you have it! The end! It turned out really long. Thanks to all of you who have stuck around for the whole story. I know it turned out to be a long story, but at least it was enjoyable. Please review this story for the last time. Your comments are always welcomed. Thanks again for being a fan. I love all of you! Thank you so much! And for the last time for this story;**

**The gang, and the flock, and BoOkWoRm are OUT!**


End file.
